uke mafia
by lovely rrh
Summary: ¿Quien se atreverá a juzgar?En un mundo se sombra y mentira ¿Cómo medirán al valor de sus acciones?
1. Chapter 1

**Empiezo con esta nueva historia porque mi mentecita ya estaba más que inquieta imaginando nuevas cosas ,eso no quiere decir que no continuaré la historia de mitología hetaliana,y aun que no sea de las personas que lean más que los libros de la escuela si intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir bien. Bueno la historia es originalmente mía (se me ocurrió mientras veía una pelicula bien aburrida de vikingos que ni siquiera peleaban ), los personajes de hetalia le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. ¡Lean,lean y disfruten Keseseses~ que el primer capi es GerIta!**

* * *

Hace un par de años había podido concretar una relación de amantes con su mejor amigo ; Feliciano Vargas, le hacía muy feliz saber que lo tenía a su lado él era todo lo que más amaba y siempre pensaba que no se había equivocado en haberse enamorado de aquel italiano a pesar de que muchas veces le causaba una gran molestia pues era bastante débil y lloraba con facilidad pero aun eso le gustaba de él porque podía cuidarlo y protegerlo , además su trabajo doméstico era excelente y ni hablar de la comida que con tanto esmero preparaba ;aun que la mayoría de las veces se trata de pasta esta tenía siempre un fantástico sabor que lo hacía no cansarse de ella. Además , su amante trabajaba en una pizzeria y aun que no le pagaban mucho al italiano le hacía feliz trabajar ahí, pero no tenía ningún problema con eso ya que él era el comandante de la policía y ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerse a ambos , lo único que quería es que su amado Feliciano fuera feliz ;sin embargo, aveces tenía problemas cuando lloriqueaba preocupado por él cuando salía de casa al trabajo pero lograba calmarlo al besarle antes de salir y prometiendole su regreso. Definitivamente era muy feliz con su vida a pesar de que todavía la actitud inocente que su amante tenía en la intimidad lo hacía avergonzarse en ese aspecto y en otros más pero Feliciano se encargaba de eso.

Se levantaba temprano como siempre para alistarse para el trabajo y como siempre la ropa ya estaba lista al igual que el desayuno y su almuerzo para el trabajo . Cuando bajó al comedor vio como con una sonrisa el joven castaño lo recibía con su comida recien hecha; un desayuno balanceado con un poco de wurst que tanto encantaban al alemán.

-Buoni giorni-exclamó con alegría el italiano sentado en la mesa-.

-Guten morgen-respondió el saludo -.

Cuando terminó el desayuno dejo todo en el lavaplatos para luego despedirse sin desearlo y bueno, ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos tristes que tanta culpabilidad le causaban al alemán cada vez que debía trabajar pero de igual manera debía cumplir con sus obligaciones así que se despidió dándole un beso y prometiendo su regreso.

Siempre creyó que cuando se iba de casa lo primero que el italiano hacía era volver a la cama para después encargarse de la limpieza de la casa para después dirigirse a la pizzeria que había elegido porque le dejaban comer de la pizza completamente gratis. El turno de Feliciano empezaba a las nueve y eran las cinco y media de la mañana aun tenía tiempo de sobra y en treinta minutos el aseo estaba hecho ,los trastes, la ropa , la planchada, las habitaciones (porque la casa era de dos pisos),barrer,trapear,incluso le había alcanzado el tiempo para encerar el pisos y aceitar todos los muebles de madera (los cuales eran muchos). Después se fue a bañar y se puso el uniforme de la pizzeria , luego se dirigió a la cocina y de su cuello sacó una cadena con una cruz que su novio le había regalado al inicio de su amistad , la apretó un poco y la puerta del horno se abrió pero era una vista totalmente diferente a la que un horno convencional mostraba , de ahí salió una plataforma en la cual el italiano se sentó siendo succionado por el horno,del otro lado parecía descender de una resbaladilla haciendo ademanes de divertirse bastante,luego cayó al suelo parado en un lugar ridículamente grande. Después entro en una de las tantas puertas que había donde estaban muchas personas más, el lugar era una gran sala de juntas muy bien arreglada y bastante formal ,tomó asiento con todos los demás en la mesa redonda a excepción de dos hombres que se encontraban sentados en una mesa cuadrada al frente de todos se trataba nada más y nada menos que del presidente y vicepresidente del lugar.

-Buenos días a todos -exclamó un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y cejas ridículamente pobladas vestido con una camisa blanca de vestir ,un pantalón verde pantano y un mandil de una florería con un bordado que decía : Florería Tudor. Era el presidente-.

-Sean todos bienvenidos - habló un hombre de lentes ,ojos violetas ,cabello lacio y negro con un rulito que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad vestido con una camisa blanca de vestir con una corbata azul y pantalones negros. Era el vicepresidente-.

-¡Bueno días!-exclamaron todos al unisono -.

-Presidente Kirkland, vicepresidente Edelstein debo informarles que durante mi ultima misión un pastor alemán mordió mi pierna al tratar de defender al objetivo y ya que mi misión fue concluida con éxito me gustaría pedir una semana de descanso -habló un hombre de cabello rubio y ondulado con unos lentes de botella vistiendo el uniforme de una veterinaria -.

Presidente y vicepresidente se vieron a los ojos para después hojear un expediente bastante bien organizado ,susurrándose el uno al otro con una cara muy seria al igual que de los otros hombres en el lugar ;tal parecía que todos les mantenían un gran respeto.

-Le daremos dos mordida del animal no fue muy grave pero dado a que su misión fue concluida de manera satisfactoria pensamos que querría tiempo para dedicarse a si mismo-respondió el vicepresidente completamente serio-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Puede retirarse agente Williamas -dijo viendo como se iba de manera muy educada-.

-¿Alguien más desea decir algo antes de entregarles sus misiones?-mencionó el rubio de ojos verdes esperando a que alguien hablara pero al ver que no era así decidió continuar-Entonces Wang Yao, el gobierno chino está teniendo problemas con cierto hombre ,nadie sabe como se llama, no aparece en el sistema , a causado grandes problemas entre senadores y policías locales . China no aceptará a nadie que no sea de su propia nación y dado a que usted es el único disponible será trasladado a la capital de China en los próximos dos días. Aquí está todo lo que necesita saber-dijo Kirklnad entregándole después un USB-.

-Me retiro-respondió el Chino tomando la usb quien vestía con el uniforme de una botánica para luego retirarse-.

-Agente Väinämöinen Tino,parece que hay problemas con el agua que utilizamos para uso diario según nos informaron gran parte de ella presenta alteraciones causando efectos de muerte entre algunas personas como si se tratara de veneno -explicó el de lentes entregandole la usb al rubio de ojos violetas como los suyos quien usaba el uniforme de gerente en la cual la placa que portaba decía: ¡jugueteria sonrisas"-Erradique el problema-.

-De acuerdo-respondió haciendo lo mismo que sus otros compañeros-.

-Agente Lovino Vargas a usted se le encarga una misión muy importante y será mejor que la cumpla con cautela -habló el presidente más serio que antes - Necesitamos que haga el reconocimiento del lugar que se le mostrará en la USB y realice un informe detallado-.

-*susiro*,Lo aré-respondió el gemelo mayor de los italianos quien vestía el uniforme de cajero de un supermercado-.

-Agente Feliciano Vargas- exclamó el moreno de lentes y ojos violetas- A usted se le encarga la misión de eliminar a este hombre- dijo enseñándole una fotografía de la persona- Las razones están al reverso, no regrese hasta haber acabado con él-.

-Entendido-respondió tomando la fotografía y saliendo del lugar mientras otros más aun permanecían adentro-.

Para volver entró a un tubo gigantesco y estrecho transparente que lo succionó a llevarlo de vuelta hasta su baño donde salió de la veinte minutos para las siete por lo que decidió ponerse a leer todo el informe ,después descansó el tiempo que le restaba para luego dirigirse a su trabajo. El día transcurría de manera normal,atendía las personas que llegaban a la pizzeria ganándose buenas propinas hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ya sabía muy bien en donde se encontraría su "objetivo" así que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por lo que a la hora del almuerzo ,el cual duraba media hora, salió sin no antes haberse llevado consigo una mini pizza para comer en el camino;había que reunir energía. Una vez que se les encomendaba una misión debían desaparecer sin ser notados y realizar el trabajo de la manera más eficaz sin llamar la atención.

La especialidad del italiano Feliciano Vargas era exterminar a personas que solo venían al mundo a causar grandes problemas ,si se trataba de matar no había nadie mejor que él para ese trabajo por lo que le hacía honor a sus ancestros los cuales fueron pertenecientes a la mafia italiana con la cual ,por extraño que pareciera, no mantenía ningún contacto a pesar de que su abuelo se lo pedía innumerables veces pero se negaba puesto que prefería trabajar para el í es, Feliciano Vargas el dulce italiano que lloraba cada vez que su amado se iba al trabajo diciendo que el trabajo de policía era demasiado peligroso,el chico que sonreía al ver algo realmente lindo,el que lloraba con una novela , al que no le gustaba maltratar a los animales ,al que le hacían bullying en la infancia y en su juventud por ser debilucho;sí ,el mismo chico que todos creían un amor era el mismo al que todos en la agencia llamaban "sterminatore" (exterminador) quien iba a decir que desde joven fuera todo un matón viéndose tan tranquilo pero por supuesto que nadie debía saberlo y mucho menos el alemán con el que compartía la vida.

Entró en el lugar sin ningún tipo de problema ,estaba oscuro pero no le importaba ,tenía un increíble olfato ,cualidad que compartía con su gemelo, y esto le permitía saber en donde se encontraban las personas ; un talento bastante envidiable para muchos. En la entrada estaban seis hombres muy bien armados con unas F200 pero no resultaba ningún problema con el castaño. Se acercó como si fuera una sombra, nada de lo cual extrañarse puesto que siempre tuvo que lidiar con este tipo de cosas desde su infancia. Al estar a 100 metros de los hombres armados sacó de su espalda una FN P90 utilizando el gatillo de dos etapas que le permitía realizar un ataque de tiro semiautomático sin dejar chanse alguna de que los hombres atacaran pero generando ruido suficiente para tener que llamar la atención haciendo aparecer más hombres armados de la misma manera que sus compañeros muertos , abrieron fuego pero las balas no podían llegar hasta Feliciano quien esquivaba saltando por el aire mientras disparaba llevándose a muchos al otro mundo ,cuando las balas se le acabaron era porque los contrincantes también lo habían ían entrado como plaga pero no había mejor remedio que el de él para deshacerse de las ratas y cucarachas. Corrió hasta su objetivo librando balas y lanzando cuchillos por doquier dando muerte a los que se atravesaban en su camino ,cuando por fin llego hasta su objetivo el cual intentaba escapar, ya no le quedaba nadie que lo protegiera ,se maldecía a si mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente después de haber matado a tantos niños y niñas inocentes ,haberlos explotado y vendido como si fueran juguetes; no planeaba acabar como sus víctimas.

El hombre sacó una FN FAL y comenzó a dispararla de manera automática pero sin tener un punto fijo por lo que el Italiano desapareció como si nada mientras dejaba que el hombre gastara el resto del cartucho viendo el desastre que hacía sacando polvo de todas partes pero ya era suficiente de juegos ,su tiempo del almuerzo iba a terminar y no quería llegar tarde. Apareció detrás del hombre sonriendo de una manera bastante terrorífica ,una expresión que su amante no lo conocía , entonces sacó un kerambit que a pesar de ser un cuchillo de combate bastante pequeño ,era uno de los más útiles pues su biomecánica permite hacer cortes más poderosos, particularmente contra los miembros de un atacante, a pesar de su corta hoja; debido a que el anillo del dedo índice lo vuelve muy difícil de desarmar; y debido a este mayor precisión comparado con un cuchillo recto. Le cortó el cuello haciéndolo desangrar y morir con mucho dolor , el trabajo ya estaba hecho pero el desastre era inmenso, bueno, si algo caracterizaba al italiano menor era su gran capacidad de hacer desastre pero también la increíble habilidad de limpiar. Todo estaba limpio y en orden , y mandó el cadáver (junto con lo otros) ha la agencia donde ya se encargarían de él y lo mejor de todo es que aun tenía diez minutos de almuerzo por lo que se dirigió a su trabajo mientras comía la otra mitad de la mini pizza , cuando llegó nadie sospecho nada y la cara y actitud del italiano volvió a ser la de siempre ; una sonrisa gentil, una mirada brillante y repartiendo amor por donde quiera que iba.

AL salir de su trabajo se dirigió a casa , escribió su informe y lo envió vía Internet,después iso de comer para cuando el rubio alemán llegó a casa todo ya estaba hecho lo único que debía hacer era disfrutar y descansar de haber trabajado tanto.

-Bien venido Ludwig!-exclamó con alegría el castaño que se lanzó a los brazos del fortachón con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Tranquilo , ya estoy aquí- respondió acariciando su cabeza -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-.

-Estuvo bien , hoy vi a una niña de un año y medio tratando de comer por su cuenta y fue muy lindo porque la comida se le caía de la boca pero seguía esmerándose por comer. Realmente era muy adorable-respondió con una sonrisa-.

-Esmerare tu también en todo lo que hagas-.

-Lo aré ,pero ahora a comer-.

Comenzaron a comer y el ojiazul pensaba en cual lindo era Feliciano , pudiera que fuera débil pero le encantaba que lo fuera después de todo era el comandante de la policía y sabía que debía protegerlo como ciudadano y como amante ,esa tranquilidad que lo rodeaba debía ser protegida para que nunca se viera obligado a tener que ver un hecho violento que estaba seguro lo haría llorar,después de todo era del tipo de personas que no les gustaba ver peleas.

Si tan solo el alemán supiera cuan fuerte era su amante tal vez no lo creería pero eso estaba a punto de verse ...

Continuará~

* * *

**Bien , no fue mucho porque quiero ver que tanto gusta la idea sino para no seguirla y si si gusta entonces la continuo porque será de varios capitulos así que por favor te pido que comentes si te gustó. No hace mucho que comencé a escribir pero la razón por la cual no comentaba en ninguna historia que leía era porque creía que no podía sino tenía una cuenta lo cual es falso así que si ese es tu caso por favor comenta que si puedes. Te invito a unirte a mi lado oscuro,antes tenía luz pero me atrasé en los recibos y ya da flojera pagarlos ,es decir tengo adeudo de millones , por favor soy pobre TT^TT pero me siento rica cuando comentas así que ase feliz onegai.**

**¡COMENTA,COMENTA,COMENTA!...¿dige que comentaras? bueno ¡COOOMEEENTAAAAAAA!. **

**Gracias por leer ~**


	2. -AVISO IMPORTANTE-

¡Hola a todos!,  
Lamentablemente mi computadora murió, por lo que no podré subir ningún capítulo por ahora, pero, cuando todo se solucione les prometo que lo compensaré con más de un capítulo.


	3. es un aviso importante no un capi

¡Hola a todos!,  
Lamentablemente mi computadora murió, por lo que no podré subir ningún capítulo por ahora, pero, cuando todo se solucione les prometo que lo compensaré con más de un capí todo paso tan rapidamente y bueno pido que me esperen a que todo se arregle y su awesome servidora se reportara . Gracias por la atension.


	4. Chapter 2:Sombra

**sin tanto rollo ,solo lean ,lean y lean keseseses ~**

* * *

La noche anterior había sido más que fantástica y ahora que había amanecido podía contemplar el rostro de su amante ,ver como la luz de la mañana que entraba por la rendija de la ventana iluminando la blanca piel del británico , ver como ni siquiera aquellas cejas pobladas restaban belleza a su rostro.Sí,Alfred F. Jones se sentía tan satisfecho cada vez que despertaba a un lado de aquel rubio ya que había tenido que luchar bastante para que este lo aceptara pues desde que eran niños siempre vivió enamorado del británico;Arthur Kirkland. El británico había adoptado la postura de ser el hermano mayor de del pequeño norteamericano y no es que el mayor no tuviera hermanos sino que estos se la pasaban molestandolo y maltratandolo psicológicamente;de lo ultimo se encargaba el hermano mayor ,Scott. Por esa razón el pequeño Alfred creció siendo mimado por el mayor , aun que también le inculcaba disciplina y no es que al inicio no fuera divertido es solo que con el tiempo ese cariño ya no era suficiente .Cuando el norteamericano se le declaró por primera vez Arthur lo rechazó por dos razones: 1-Alfred tenía 16 años y él 20 años y 2-No podía negar que lo amaba pero no podía dejar de lado que era su pequeño hermano aun que no de sangre.

Al final de cuentas el caballero,como el se clasificaba, terminó por aceptar sus sentimientos pero solo tres años después.

Muchas veces el norteamericano llegaba a pensar en que Arthur era fuerte ,pues creció siendo hostigado por sus hermanos ,pero no quería que su amado ,quien para él era como la más preciada rosa,creciera con tantas espinas.Él quería ser su super héroe para que Arthur no tuviera que preocuparse más y por si fuera poco esas ideas eran alimentadas cada día puesto que el rubio de ojos azules trabajaba en una compañía importante de comics como editor así que ya se creía uno de esos superheroes.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos verdes lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amante quien le sonreía,se le acercó para besar al menor pero al ver el reloj en la cabecera del ojiazul se levantó de un brinco de la cama sin concretar el beso .

-¡Boody Hell! es tan tarde -exclamó molesto buscando una camisa aquí,un pantalón allá y calcetas y zapatos por otro lado-.

-Pero si son las 7:10 a.m -habló sin comprender el apuro del hombre-Ven aquí y relajate que es domingo -.

-*sonrisa*-Mi querido Alfred -dijo con un tono dulce-¡¿Eres idiota?!,?¡Hoy me toca abrir el negocio!-se fue sacando humo de la cabeza saliendo de la habitación asotando la puerta -.

Al hombre no le importaba mucho el hecho de que en veinte minutos debía de abrir el local ,en realidad, le importaba que no había asistido a la junta de aquella mañana y todo porque a Alfred se le ocurrió hacer "eso" trece veces seguidas pero seguramente el austriaco que tenía como vicepresidente ya se había encargado de todo.

-Oye Iggy,como hoy no trabajo iré a visitar a Matty ,parece que un perro lo mordió mientras intentaba curarlo-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó como si no supiera de que se trataba -Tal parece que el trabajo de veterinario es peligroso también-.

Cuando llegó al trabajo abrió todo;tres minutos de retraso no era un crimen. Revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar pero cuando abrió la caja registradora encontró un sobre gris con un sello negro ,"Esto no puede ser ",fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar, le habían encomendado una misión y eso era fatal ya hacía tanto tiempo que había estado en una misión pero ese no era el problema ya que sus habilidades seguían intactas ,lo preocupante era lo que significaba aquello, no por nada era el presidente de la agencia secreta (mafia).

Las personas fueron llegando poco a poco al lugar. Llegaron las tres de la tarde y ya quería irse pero no podía ya que no había nadie que lo ayudara y sin embargo tenía una misión que cumplir ,¿acaso nadie tenía consideración ?,tenía que desaparecer a alguien y por el tiempo ahora no podía,vamos solo tenía que matarlo,ya saben desaparecerlo pero no, ahí seguía, si ese tipo no hubiera faltado ese día ¡bloody hell! lo haría pagar,bueno en realidad no podía porque al menos de que la persona estuviera registrada en su sistema no podía hacer nada;bendito sea el sistema o sino ya muchos estarían muertos porque ese era su trabajo ;Arthur Kirkland ,se encargaba de desapareser a personas y de borrar parte de la historia de un país.Él era la sombra .

-¡Por fin!-exclamó asotando la puerta eran las 11:30 p.m -.

Sin nada más desapareció entre las sombras de la calle .Debía desapareser a uno de los hombres con más presencia publica durante los últimos cinco meses ,todo devería de ser un terrible accidente ó bien lo que fuera, llegó a la casa del hombre como si nada espiando de lejos al postulante. Lo primero que vio fue la imagen de una linda familia, unas niñas jugando con su papá antes de ir a la cama, una esposa que los veía divertirse y un (hipócrita) papá postulado a la gobernatura ; se encargaría de él. Esperó a que todos se fueran. El hombre entró al baño donde minutos antes Arthur había cambiado el dentrifico incluyendo un poco de Digitoxina la cual en minutos causa severas arritmias cardiacas y la muerte ,lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que este se sepillara los dientes -tan fácil-.

Al finalizar la misión (en extremo cota y sencilla) volvió a casa donde encontró una nota de su amante en el comedor la cual decía : " Me quedaré a dormir en la casa de mi hermano así que regreso mañana temprano", la dejó en su lugar y fue a la habitación donde agarró todo para tomar un baño , tomó un libro de 150 pp. y entró donde levantó la tapa de la taza del baño y la volteó donde de abajo se abrió el suelo entrando por aquel lugar así que de esa manera llegó hasta aquel lugar ridículamente grande , se dirigió a la sala de reportes dejando el suyo en la mesa ,cuando intentó retirarse se encontró que Lovino estaba parado frente a su entrada (pues todos tenían la propia ).

-Buenas noches agente Vargas-saludó para después disponerse a irse -.

-Hay algo que me huele mal -exclamó hacercandose de mala gana al británico haciendo que este se ofendiera con el gesto-.

-Tsk...-.

-¡A un lado,a un lado,a un lado!-se escucharon los gritos de unas personas vestidas con un traje especial y un zorrillo en la mano haciendo que todos se alejaran de ahí-.

-¿Cómo es que...?-sin que el rubio pudiera completar la frase el Castaño interrrumpió-.

-¡No me refería a eso!- el italiano debido a su talento ya se había percatado de la presencia del animal pero no era a lo que se refería- Hablo enserio Kirkland algo me huele mal - dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego irse-.

El británico sin prestar mucha importancia a lo que el italiano había dicho regreso sin más nada a su casa. Después de darse un merecido baño (aclaro que no es porque apestara,solo lo ayuda a descansarse más el cuerpo), se secó el cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto completamente desnudo (solo lo hacía cuando nadie más estaba en casa). Entró a la habitación y...

-¡Con un demonio qué rayos haces aquí!-exclamó el rubio auto cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos-.

-Jeje,así que era cierto- hablo el norteamericano acostado en su cama mientras le sonreía de manera maliciosa a su amante-.

Bien, estaba muy cansado , tal vez no podría dormir esa noche a pesar de su cansancio , tal vez podía soportar hacer "eso " unas ocho veces ,¡pero solo porque es una buena manera de quedarse agotado y dormido y no por otra cosa!. Pero... siendo Arthur Kirkland el presidente de una compañía secreta, de una mafia a la que el gobierno llamaba cuando ninguna de sus inutiles fuerzas especiales podía con el trabajo , siendo él el mejor centinela ... ¡cómo rayos no sintió la presencia de su ruidoso amante ...de seguro y lo hizo a propósito no puedo poner en tela de juicio a mi presidente ¿verdad?

Continuará~

* * *

**Bien, ya estaba super desesperada por escribír y publicar pero cuando la compu se te muere ,suceden cosas con la family creo que más importante es la familia pero ustedes son mi second family y aquí les dejé este capi.**

¿comentarios?** ¿no tienes cuenta?, no importa aun asía puedes comentar jejeje, por favor diganme si quieren conti, ¿te gustó?¿no? ¿por qué?. Lo mismo de siempre, ¡Gracias por leer keseseses~!**


	5. Chapter 3:Lágrimas

**Bien,aquí su awesome servidora reportandose con lo prometido ¡Next capi! y como no me gusta mucho el rollo aquí arriba(bueno si) solo les pido que :¡lean,lean y lean!**

**Ultimo comentario: Pareja Pruaus ,para a los que no les guste esta parejita bueno dejenme decirles que ésta mera será la que inicie lo emosionante de la historia.**

**Advertencia: Si amas a esta pareja tanto o más que yo ,estás advertido que tal vez una desgracia les suceda. Quedan advertidos.**

* * *

Estaba relajando su awesome persona en el awesome sofá que él compró , poniendo sus awesomes piernas en la awesome mesa de centro que su pareja escogió ; a pesar de saber que este se enojaría. Cerró los ojos recordando el día en que se consiguió a su señorito estirado , como le solía decir antes de que salieran juntos , ahora solo era su "señorito".

_Flash Back_

Era una tarde en la que el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse en el parque de diverciones que acababa de innagurarse en los . Habían invitado solo a los más intimos amigos : a su hermano Ludwig,Feliciano (Lud y él en ese tiempo aun no salían juntos pero estaban en proceso), Lovino (se vió obligado ya que su fratello asistiría y quería encargarse de todas las ratas que intentaran algo con su estúpido hermano), Antonio y Francis (no podía dejar atrás al bad touch trio) e incluso invitó al suizo que tan mal le caía (quien solo fue por su mejor amigo ) y obviamente a Roderich (quien no hubiera ido sin Vash con él ,algo tramaba el albino).

-No, y esa es mi última palabra-exclamó el austriaco en compañía de Ludwig, Feliciano y Gilbert-.

-Vamos señorito -dijo el albino con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿o es que acaso tienes mido ?-.

-...No...-mentira-.

-Vamos señorito , además yo subiré contigo -declaró haciendo que el austriaco se ruborizara-.

-De...acuerdo. ¡Pero no es porque estarás conmigo así que no te creas mucho!-otra mentira-.

Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna mientras Lud y Feli salieron corriendo a otro lugar encontrándose con el resto de los chicos . En aquella época Roderich estaba más que babeando por el albino (a pesar de que lo molestaba mucho )pero lograba disimularlo gracias a su comportamiento de aristócrata estirado y Gilbert...bueno, él era más que obvio con sus confesiones de amor que él creía eran claras -la verdad es que no , por eso su señorito no lograba captar sus intenciones- la unica persona que entendía esas indirectas rebuscadas era el suizo molesto ;por esa razón siempre estaban a la cima donde el juego mecánico se detuvo.

-Roderich-exclamó el albino rompiendo el silencio -.

-¿Si?-.

-Quiero decirte que...bueno yo...que oresama ...que al increíble yo le gus...-se sonrojó tanto que parecía uno de los queridos tomates de su amigo Antonio , haciendo sonrojar al otro levemente al imaginar lo que éste le diría-.

-¿Le gus...?-repitió intentando hacer que el otro completara la frase -.

-*sonrojo*-Señorito,Roddy,Roderich, yo quiero decirte que te amo -declaró poniendo rojo ,rojo al austriaco por la confesión- Por eso yo quería que vieras esto- dijo para después alzar el brazo donde su amigo Francis vio la señal y rápido apretó un botón que hizo que del suelo salieran disparados fuegos artificiales que dibujaron en el cielo: "¿Saldrías conmigo ?". Lo que por obvias razones puso a echar chispas al suizo -.

Todos los presentes estaban conmovidos . El corazón del albino latía tan rápido que parecía se le saldría del pecho , el moreno estaba tan feliz que dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos .

-Gil,te amo-.

-Te amo -respondió para luego acercar sus cuerpos abrazandolo,peor el ojiviloleta quería más por lo que separó un poco sus cuerpo para después posar sus labios en los de su nuevo amante- Roddy-susurró-.

El beso fue dulce,suave,tierno;cuando llegaron a casa fue otra historia (si sabes a lo que me refiero Keseseses~).

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Oye Gil,¿Te gustaría...?-se escuchó la voz de un austriaco abriendo la puerta - ¡Gilbert baja esos pies de la mesa en este instante!-ordenó haciendo que el otro a causa del susto los bajara y se parará de un solo brinco -.

-¡Roddy!-exclamó sorprendido-.

-En serio que nunca aprendes -dijo indignado cruzando los brazos-.

-Lo siento Rodd, es que estaba muy cansado -respondió acercándose perligrosamente al moreno-.

-Está bien pero no lo hagas otra vez -respondió un poco ruborizado-.

-Te amo-.

-Indecemte-después ambos se undieron en un profundo beso-.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó el oji rojo después de haberse separado-.

-La próxima semana tenía planeado hacer una comida par Feliciano y tu hermano por su aniversario. ¿Te gustaría que fuera en la casa o en otro lugar?-.

-Que sea aquí para poder ayudarte -.

-Entonces ven aquí para enseñarte algunas cosas-lo agarró de la muñeca llevandolo con é de la habitacion dirigiendoce a la sala donde había un gran libro, el albino fue por vino sirviendo dos copas-.

-Gracias-agradeció el moreno al recivir su copa- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-.

-Keseseseses~ al awesome de mi estará a cargo de unos niñitos debilluchos así que oresama se encargará de hacerlos casi tan increibles como yo-respondió alardeando de su grandiocidad haciendo sonreír al moreno-.

-Me alegro-pero bajo la mirada un poco triste-Por cierto que Vash vendrá más tarde para ayudarme -.

-Tsk...ese rubio fastidioso ¿por qué tiene que venír si yo estaré?-.

-Él es el que me ayuda cuando tú no estás-.

-No me importa, no me gusta que lo tengas tan cerca-.

-Glbert,¿no confías en mi?-.

-Sí, peor no confío en él- dijo apretando tanto la copa de vino que la rompió encajandose unos vidrios haciendo que un líquido viscoso color carmesí saliera de su mano (que va, sangre)-.

-Gil...-alcanzó a susurrar con el último aliento antes de caer inconciente en el sofá -.

-¡Mein gott Roddy!-.

El prusiano -como le gustaba auto definirse- salió buscando un poco de alcohol haciendo despertar al austriaco no sin antes haberse limpiado y vendado la herida.

-¿Gil?-susurró entre abriendo sus ojos-.

-Vaya Roderich ,tan solo un poco de sangre y ya te desmayas-.

-No es mi culpa...yo-antes de completar su oración fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono. El albino se levantó a contestar-.

-¿Bueno?(...)¡Agh! (...),Se, ya sé (...)-contestó de mala gana-Más te vale que te mantengas al margen (...)-el celular del albino comenzó a sonar - Bien,te lo paso peor te lo advierto...(...)¡Roddy, es para tí!-el moreno se levantó y fue a contestar mientras su amante contestaba el celular-.

-¿Hola?(...),Oh West¿qué sucede?(...)Si,si,si,(...) Voy para allá-dijo feliz-.

-No lo sé , puedes venir... espera. Gilbert ¿a donde vas?-.

-West,tiene algunos problemas y le pidió a su awesome hermano mayor ayuda así que iré -.

-De acuerdo- lo miró irse -.

-Oye Roderich, ¿cuándo puedo ir?-se escuchó la voz del Suizo del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Mañana,dices que debes llevar a Lily a su presentación -.

-¿No vendrás?,tocará el violín-.

-Me encantaría pero debo de arreglar algunas cosas. Dile que confío en ella, lo hará bien-.

-Sabe que sí. Tú eres su maestro-declaró sonrojando al de lentes-.

-Gracias-.

-Roderich...-.

-Vash ,se por donde vas, por favor no sigas-.

- No me lo pidas, no lo hagas, si no puedo ser yo quien esté contigo al menos déjame amarte así-.

-Vash,eso-.

-Debo colgar. Iré mañana temprano-colgó-.

Estando solo en la casa decidió ir a tocar el piano ,se sentó en el banco y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre las teclas de marfil comenzando a tocar una bella melodía que inundaba la habitación.

-Bethoveen, Moonlight. Linda melodía-se escuchó la voz de una mujer haciendo que la musica se detuviera -No acostumbro a hacer esto pero toma.-se acercó para darle una tarjeta color azul índigo-Mañana iré por mi pago-dijo para luego irse del lugar cerrando la puerta -.

-Elizabetha-miró el reverso de la tarjeta leyendo el escrito,cerró los ojos y suspiró-Bien-.

Salió de la habitación y se alistó para ir al trabajo dejando una nota en el refrigerador:

"Me voy a trabajar ,tal vez llegue tarde.

Posdata:Arregla la tubería del baño.

Posdata de la posdata:Vash se llevará las cajas del ático así que por favor sacalas.

Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: Te Amo ".

Roderich trabajaba como maestro de música ,era una manera de tranquilizarse puesto que la música lo ayudaba a no preocuparse tanto por su amante quien era Sargento de la policía así que sabía como se sentía Feliciano cada vez que veía a Ludig horas fueron pasando rápido y la clase ya había acabado.

-Bien hecho todos ya pueden retirarse-.

Los niños comenzaban a guardar sus instrumentos; flautas,guitarras, violines ,se despidieron de su maestro y se fueron del lugar . Cerró las cortinas y las puertas para después sentarse a tocar el piano .

Sabía que estaba ahí desde hace rato lo había escuchado después de todo era músico por lo que su más grande talento era la increíble sensibilidad auditiva que tení terminó de tocar la pieza "alguien apareció por atrás"aplaudiendo. El músico volteó sin inmutarse pero pero no pudo saber quien era puesto que la persona utlizaba una pelucha de color verde , unos grandes lentes oscuros,ropa casual y guantes blancos.

-Realmente es el peor atuendo que he visto en mi vida -.

-No te preocupes no tendrás que verla más-dijo sacando un arma de fuego calibre 48 disparandole-.

Pero el músico se lo veía venir por lo que fue más rápido que él y comenzó a tocar en el piano el himno de la alegría comenzando por el coro, lo que provocó que la bala se desviara de su dirección. El piano tenía un sistema de ondas sonoras que podía lograr mover objetos de cierto peso ,solo tenía que saber que pieza tocar pues funcionaba diferente con cada parte de las canciones.

-¿Ésta estúpida arma no va a servír verdad?-dijo haciendo que el moreno se levantara para tomar uno de los violines y lo acomodó en su hombro como si fuera a comenzar a tocar-No me queda opción-el hombre sacó un aK-47 por lo que Roderich al verlo comenzó a tocar Violin's dance-.

La música provocó que surgieran disparos por todas partes con forme sonaba la música pero a la misma vez parecía bailar al esquibar las balas de su enemigo sin dejar de í pasó un pequeño rato hasta que ese "alguien" cayó al suelo al recibir un disparo en la pierna izquierda ,entonces Roderich dejó de tocar ,se acercó y le pisó la mano en la cual llevaba el arma haciendo que la soltara y gritara del dolor.

-¡Hijo de...!-.

-Shhh-cayó al hombre con su dedo-No uses un vocabulario tan vulgar. Pero mira el lado positivo de esto, no te causaré tanto dolor-.

Sin darse cuenta ,el hombre ya había sacado un cuchillo de su pantalón así que forcejeando con el moreno logró levantarse e imponerse sobre este intentando encajar el cuchillo en su corazón,forcejearon se golpearon , el músico le quitó el cuchillo al darle un golpe pero lo malo es que debido a esto el objeto salió volando a otra dirección,siguieron los forcejeos,el moreno no podía safarse y entonces el hombre misterioso golpeó con gran fuerza al de lentes haciendolo desmayar.

-Mirale el lado positivo ,antes de morir escuchaste la música que tanto te gusta para tu propio funeral-exclamó entre risas-.

Entonces ** ¡ BAAAAMMMM!**

El sonido del disparo se escuchó en toda la habitación sin embargo nadie más pudo oirlo pues las paredes eran a prueba de ruido ¿era un alivio no ?.

* * *

Estaba en la casa de su amado hermanito comiendo pasta (cortesía de Feliciano )hasta que su celular sonó y tuvo que contestar a regañadientes.

-Sargento Beilschmidt-.

-Señor lamento decirle que...- le explicaron por teléfono y pronto fue dibujando una cara de dolor y horror ante lo que oía-.

-¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó Feliciano quien sabía lo que sucedía-

-Roderich-respondió intentando contener las lágrimas pero no pudo -Está muerto- alcanzó a decir con el último suspiro. La noticia impacto a la pareja-.

-Feliciano guarda todo y no me esperes llegaré tarde-ordenó el ojiazul llevandose consigo a Gilbert-¡Vamos hermano debemos ir!-.

-Quien haya sido me las va a pagar esos mal nacidos -fue gritando en el camino-.

Feliciano comenzó a llorar ,sabía que y porque había sucedido pero de tan solo imaginar que no volvería a ver al fortachon alemán que tenía como amante le causaba profunda tristeza.

Ambos hermanos llegaron a la escena del crimen.

-Fue golpeado innumerables veces ,tiene tres heridas de cuchillo cerca del corazón y una bala atravesó su cráneo -le explicaba una de las oficiales que llevaba a su cargo lo que provocó que cayera al suelo pues las fuerzas se le habían ido-.

-¡Cállate!-le susurró al oído otro oficial que llevaba conociendo más tiempo al albino-era su amante - le confesó haciendo que la mujer sintiera pena de su jefe-.

-Bruder-susurró tocando su hombro-.

-Me las van a pagar esos malditos -susurró viendo los ojos sin vida de su ex amante -.

-Bruder...-.

-Lo aré o me dejo de llamar Gilbert Beilschmidt-.

El enojo,la frustración ,la impotencia se apoderaron de él dejando escapar lágrimas de amargura ,el nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando y lo último que pudo hacer fue llevarse los lentes del austriaco antes de que retiraran su cuerpo.

* * *

DEvió volver a casa, no le iban a permitir hacer esto personal,se dirigió al refrigerador con la intención de agarrar toda la cerveza que hubiera y tomarsela hasta caer de borracho al suelo . Cuando llegó al refrigerador encontró una nota:

"Me voy a trabajar ,tal vez llegue tarde.

Posdata:Arregla la tubería del baño.

Posdata de la posdata:Vash se llevará las cajas del ático así que por favor sacalas.

Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: Te Amo ".

-Te amo- susurró Gilbert-.

Prefirió no tomar y se fue al baño pero le dio gran frustración y enojo ¡maldita tubería que tenía que estár averiada! al menos eso se podía arreglar pero ¿y su corazón?¿quién le arreglaba el corazón?. Por la frustración el albino golpeó con el pie la tubería...

Roderich lo había planeado todo...

* * *

-Le dije al idiota de Kirjland que algo me olía mal-respingó el gemelo mayor de los italianos -.

-Fratello ,¿por qué tenían que haberlo matado de esta manera?-.

-Yo no hago las reglas a mi no me preguntes-.

-Gilbert está devastado-.

-Tsk...tendrá que lidiar con eso por un rato-.

-No seas cruel qué tal si hubiera sido yo-regañó a su hermano haciendo que la sangre le hirviera a este-.

-¡No digas eso me escuchaste, no lo vuelvas a decir!-gritó tomando de los hombros a su gemelo coemnzandolo a sarandear un poco -¡Si esos bastardos te tocan un pelo soy capaz de lo que sea!-.

-*sonrisa*-Fratello, lo siento-respindió abrazando a Lovino-Hay que hacerlos pagar. Te lo pido-.

-Si me lo pides tu no puedo hacer nada contra eso-.

Continuará~

* * *

**BIen, en este no revisé ortografía ni nada (como en la mayoría) subía estos porque lo había prometido pero después de tenerlos esperando tanto no sé si querrán contí asís que por favor diganmelo **

**¿No tienes cuenta?no importa Comenta jeje por favor dejenme saber si quieren la conti o no ,si les gustó o no y por favor no me maten que les juro que lo que le pasó a nuestro vicepresidente no será en vano . Por cierto , los que también leen Mitología hetaliana por favor diganme si quieren conti lo que pasa es que son capis más largos y solo quedarían dos más por publicar así que por favor también avisenme que si quieren el siguiente capi para mitología sería SuFin y bueno lo de simpre : ¡Gracias por leer mis humildes historias! hacen tan felíz a mamá.**


	6. Chapter 4: Infiltrado

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría pedir un minuto de silencio para recordar a nuestro fallecido vicepresidente … ok :****3 . Bien, capitulo Spamano **** (España x Romano). Lo único que me gustaría decir antes de que lean éste capitulo es que es un poquito gore ,pero solo un poquitín y la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas como esas pero me esforzaré lo suficiente y qué más… si no te gusta lo gore para nada ni siquiera la insinuación este capitulo no es para ti pero si ,si te gusta lee pero por favor no me mates si no soy muy buena escribiéndolo , ¿otro tipo de advertencia?, no creo, solo que esto es BL y ya. Muy bien, sin más que decir les dejo el capi y como siempre ¡LEAN,LEAN,LEAN,LEAN Y LEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! Keseseses~**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Había escuchado de la muerte del amante de su amigo, quería ir a visitarlo ,confortarlo o simplemente pasar un rato aun que no hablaran pero creyó que lo mejor sería si simplemente lo dejaba solo, seguramente le vendría bien unos momentos en compañía de la soledad ; tal vez mañana se encontraría mejor.

―Fue my creul― exclamó lleno de tristeza un español de ojos verdes―.

―Lo sé―respondió es italiano bastante serio ―.

―¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?―.

―No mucho, solo que el bastardo patatas se fue con tu amigo dejándolo solo … estaba llorando cuando llegué―.

―Feliciano siempre ha sido tan sensible ―.

_Si supieras que él no llora tan fácilmente_

―Lo sé―.

―Ludwig deberá tener más cuidado con Feli―.

―¿De qué hablas?―.

―Todos saben que la familia de un policía siempre está en riesgo. Ahora fue Roderich qué tal si mañana es Feliciano. Yo no …― sin poder terminar la oración fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe que el italiano le proporcionó―.

―¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso ―reclamó furioso―.

―Perdóname se que es tu hermano― se disculpó sobando su mejilla tratando de bajar el dolor―.

Lovino era un hermano en **extremo** **celoso **y sobre protector , nadie ,absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a molestar al italiano menor con él cerca pues sabían cuan extremista podía llegar a ser el castaño mayor; Lovino siempre ha creído "Por mi hermano todo" y el todo significa todo. El español lo sabía muy bien y a pesar del carácter difícil del chico sabía muy bien como lidiar con él .

―Como sea …―lo miró de reojo―mi fratello me dio algo de pasta y aun sigue caliente . ¿Quieres un poco?―preguntó ruborizado―.

―Si―.

Cuando el suritaliano salió de la habitación para traer la comida , Antonio se quedó pensando en cuna feliz era con el castaño. Siempre recordaba con cariño la primera vez que lo conoció.

_Flash Back_

En el Walmart…

―¿ Encontró todo lo que buscaba ?―preguntó casi cortésmente el castaño de la caja ―.

―…Si―.

―¿Desea redonriar?―.

―…..ha..Si―.

Al mirar bien a Lovino se quedó bastante sorprendido , le gustaba, había sido amor a primera vista pero al Italiano le molestaba que se le quedarán viendo por tanto tiempo .

―¡Qué me ves!―replicó―.

―¿Ah?...es que no pienses mal ni nada pero …creo que eres muy lindo ― respondió haciendo ruborizar muy , muy levemente al chico―.

―Pedófilo―contestó tajante―.

―¿Disculpa?―se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta ―.

―Tengo 17 años, bastardo―.

Después de eso Antonio comenzó a visitar más seguido al castaño y unos meses después (9 para ser exactos).

En un parque …

―Te amo Lovi―.

―¡Bastardo cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso en público!― replicó ruborizado como un tomate―.

_Fin del Flash Back_

―Aaaahhh…. Siempre tan adorable ―se dijo a sí mismo . exagerando las cosas por supuesto ―.

Después de terminar la cena ,el castaño retiró todo para poder limpiar mientras que Antonio se había ido a dormir pues estaba muy cansado y no era para menos ya que el español era dueño de una de las empresas de exportación de tomates más importantes. Dejó todo arreglado y se dirigió al armario de limpieza- al menos era más decente que los demás y no usaba la taza del baño -,estando adentro colocó su dedo índice sobre la perilla y después abrió la puerta dándole vuelta al sentido contrario de las manecillas del reloj mostrando del otro lado la entrada a la agencia . Se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde estaban todos los demás, bueno, casi todos .

―He recibido el informe de alguno de ustedes pero hay algunos que ni siquiera han comenzado a escribirlo así para quienes falten mañana es el último día de entrega ―.

―Señor presidente ― levantó la mano un hombre de cabello platinado con un broche de cruz en la cabeza ―.

―¿Si?―.

―¿Ya eliminaron al vicepresidente ?―.

―Si―respondió con mucha tranquilidad ―Y ahora antes de cualquier otra cosa me gustaría agregar que el agente Lovino Vargas tuvo una misión los días anteriores, el informe está my bien detallado, en exceso debería decir pero me gustaría que pasara aquí al frente a explicar la situación y por favor censura un poco tu explicación ―.

―Tsk. Odio los trabajos de reconocimiento son tediosos y aburridos―declaró con una cara de fastidio―pero este fue diferente―dijo esta vez con una sonrisa macabra en su labios―.

El trabajo era sencillo y rápido por lo que creí terminaría muerto de aburrimiento. Despedí al bastardo de Antonio por la mañana como siempre y me dirigí al lugar que me indicaron , entré sin ningún problema comenzando a registrar todo lo que mis ojos veían hasta llegar a uno de los almacenes en el cual escuché una conversación entre dos hombres .

―Será sencillo ― exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios uno de los trabajadores del lugar―.

―¿Realmente crees que será fácil desaparecerlos de una vez a esos del mapa?―.

―Por supuesto , tenemos al mejor aliado con nosotros ―.

―¿Quien?―.

―Se supone que es el mejor amigo del vicepresidente…amm ,¿cómo se llamaba?. Es un rubio de ojos verdes creo que es de ¿suiza?. No sé pero con el como el infiltrado tenemos mucha ventaja―.

―Esos malditos dolores de cabeza causados por esa maldita agencia llena de malnacidos por fin va a desaparecer ―.

Creí que no tendría diversión pero me equivoqué por completo, eso podría ser más interesante de lo que imaginé . Entré sigilosamente y tomé por sorpresa a los bastardos golpeándolos en la cabeza y dejándolos inconscientes, les quité la ropa y los amarré a una silla , las luz del lugar era poca y yo ya había pensado en muchas cosas para poder torturarlos ; meterlos en una tina de agua y electrocutarlos con los cables de luz –no porque morirían antes de sacarles algo-, prenderles fuego- no porque sucedería lo mismo-, sacarles los ojos e irlos cortándolos en pedazos – muy viable- o simplemente darles un trato especial – la cual escogió-.

Despertaron y yo simplemente tenía un cuchillo de cocina , ¿no es más emocionante hacerlo de una manera un poco más domestica ? , para mi lo es . Parece que tenían miedo –pues los miraba como si estuviera loco-.

(Lovino Vargas era el peor de los sádicos, tenía un talento natural para este tipo de trabajos y realmente era algo que le encantaba , amaba torturar personas ,escucharlos gritar, lorar ,implorar porque los deje ir prometiéndole que le darían lo que él quisiera pero no a Lovino le encantaba alargar sus juegos hasta que imploraban piedad , imploraban morir ; algunas veces los dejaba vivos con una daga cerca de ellos para ver como ellos mismos se inducían a la muerte y otras ocasiones se apiadaba de ellos y les daba lo que querían :morír.

―¡Q…quién eres tu!-exclamó uno de los empleados―.

―Tu peor pesadilla ―respondió el castaño sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran tan intensamente―.

Una vez que el sur italiano comenzaba solo había una persona que podía pararlo y ese era su hermano (Feliciano).Comenzó su juego. Realizó primero las preguntas de protocolo –aburridas y tediosas preguntas que solo alargaban la llegada de la tortura- pero como era de esperarse lo mandaron al demonio ; un gran error. Le cortó al hombre los primeros cuatro dedos de una sola tajada , el grito no se hizo esperar y las carcajadas del castaño tampoco . Preguntó una vez más con las ganas de que se negara de nuevo , para su conveniencia así fue ; cortó de la misma manera los primeros cuatro dedos de su otra mano , ya sangraba demasiado pero Lovino volvió a preguntar y el hombre se volvió a negar – qué demonios le ocurría a ese tipo , bueno le encantaba cuando la gente se ponía necia – así que comenzó a hacerle cortadas cerca de los ojos , el hombre se ponía cada vez más pálido Lovino sabía que moriría por la perdida de sangre , bueno aun tenía al otro que se hacía pipí del miedo jajajaja, pero cuando el hombre estaba a punto de rendirse le cortó el cuello pero evitando matarlo pero la cortada era suficiente para que perdiera toda la sangre de su cuerpo y muriera ; el hombre era muy escandaloso , gritaba como marrano en el matadero , la sangre salía a chorros ,intentaba parar el sangrado con sus manos – o al menos lo que quedaba de ellas- pero era inútil, sus ojos parecía que se le iban a salir hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando hasta calmarse por completo : murió. El otro estaba muerto del miedo al ver a su compañero muerto en el suelo , se veía tan mal, desangrado , con la lengua de fuera y con sus ojos abiertos, le daban ganas de vomitar así que estaba dispuesto a confesarlo todo pero Lovino se quería divertir no tenía chiste que el hombre hablara sin antes haber sufrido por lo que el italiano se acercó a él y decidió darle un mejor trato que al otro difunto.

Comenzó a acariciarlo con el cuchillo lleno de sangre poniendo más nerviosos al hombre, entonces se sentó en las piernas del infeliz y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras lamía y daba pequeños mordiscos al cuello de su víctima , fingía sus exagerados gemidos provocándole una erección involuntaria y lo único que Lovino pensó fue: "bastardo, quién es el malnacido ahora". Se quitó de encima y comenzó a acariciar la erección del hombre con el cuchillo ,sería tan divertido cortarla.

―¿Te diviertes por las noches?―preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su cara―.

―¿Qu…qué…ha..ha..ces?―tartamudeó―.

―A puesto a que no le das un buen uso a esto―.

―N…no….por favor―rogaba―.

―¿Y por qué no?―preguntó entre risas―.

El hombre comenzaba a revelarle todo el plan a cambio de que no lo matara pero como ya había dicho; Lovino es el peor de los sádicos así que al terminar de escuchar la historia- donde estuvo torturándolo todo el tiempo pero en un nivel muy pequeño- decidió comenzar a jugar con su mente, destruirla a pedazos hasta que el hombre imploró la muerte y como el era taaaaannn piados terminó por concedérsela .

A diferencia de su gemelo , él terminaba por hacer un desastre de sangre en cada trabajo y los dotes de limpieza no se le daban muy bien que digamos pero a regañadientes tuvo que limpiar, todo era más sencillo cuando Feliciano y él hacían un equipo pero la estúpida orden del jefe – de todos ,hasta de Arhtur- tenía que prohibir los equipos al menos que él lo ordenara . Cuando terminó se fue de ahí.

A nadie le sorprendía . Todos conocían perfectamente la manera en la que el castaño mayor trabajaba aun que si les costaba un poco creer que hasta ahora el español que tenía como amante no hubiera terminado muerto. Una vez (varias) intentó colocar veneno en la comida de su Ludwig cuando se dio cuenta de que éste iba tras los huesitos de su fratello- pero Feliciano lo cachó varias veces y le pidió que no lo hiciera, promesa que cumple casi todos los días-, intentó incendiar la casa de Francis cuando intentó tocarle la retaguardia de su hermano- pero Matthew se lo impidió ,con mucho esfuerzo, a pesar que en es tiempo todavía no salía con el francé castra a Gilbert porque intentó hacer tomar demás a su hermano sabiendo que éste se pone muy loco cuando toma- aun que terminó pagando doble pues Roderich no le habló casi por tres meses después de haberle dado tremendo golpe. Mala suerte Gil-. ¿Sería que tenía una relación incestuosa con su hermano? No, es decir,dormían desnudos en la misma cama, siempre lo estaba vigilando , y todos y todas que estuvieron tras su hermanito fueron enviados a otro lado del mundo pero en pésimas condiciones pero no , no pasaba de ser un amor de hermanos y demostró cuanto amaba al español cuando una chica intentó ligarse a Antonio, pobre chica que terminó con un brazo roto y una entrada gratis y directa al manicomio , y Lovino libre pues jamás se pudo probar que fue por su causa .

Regresó nuevamente a la habitación donde Antonio dormía y se acostó a un lado de él tratando de no despertarlo ; sin embargo , cuando ya estaba a punto de dormir el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza jalándolo hacía su cuerpo y besando su mejilla .

―¡Maldito bastardo casi me matas de un susto!―replicó el italiano―.

―Te extrañé tanto Lovi- Love- le susurró al oído haciendo ruborizar al otro ―.

―¡Todo el tiempo estuve en el casa solo estaba terminando de limpiar todo idiota!,¡Ahora déjame!―.

―Te amo Lovi―.

―Tsk…―la cara del italiano se puso tan roja como un tomate―Yo…también―.

Antonio se separó un poco del castaño para mirarlo un segundo , se acercó hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarlo lenta y suavemente , lamiendo primero el labio inferior pidiendo permiso de entrar a su boca, lo cual le fue concedido inmediatamente , sus lenguas comenzaron un baile pasional , el español metió la mano en los pantalones de su amante comenzando a tocarle su redondito y suave trasero lo que estremeció al menor . El italiano ya no aguantaba más por lo que aceleró la situación y desapareció la ropa que ambos llevaban puesta para quedarse completamente desnudos.

―Maldición, si vas a hacerme el amor hazlo ya― rogó el castaño con un rubor permanente en sus mejillas ,unos ojos brillantes y con la respiración agitada―.

―Lovi-Love―.

―Idiota…. Te amo ―susurró―.

Cuando quería Antonio podía convertir a Lovino en un dulce y pequeño gatito –aun que como gatito al fin a veces le daba por arañar-. Por esa razón los de la agencia habían creado un cuadro de honor al español con el titulo de; "el más valiente". Al español no le causaba inconveniente el carácter de su amante pues le amaba y sabía cada noche que era bien correspondido

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº º**

**Ok , no salió tan gore como creí que iba a salir pero bueno aquí está el capitulo. Ahora comienzan los enigmas : ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Vash está con ellos? ¿Por qué Arhtur habló con tanta naturalidad de la muerte de Roddy? Y preguntas como esa , pues si quieren saber tendrán que seguir leyendo así que para los que les guste el Franadá pues ¡Cha,cha,cha,chan, leche con pan! *redoble de tambores* Next chapter : Franadá , un capitulo muy importante para leer así que espéralo muajaja.**

**Por favor déjame tu review para que de esa manera podamos descubrir todos juntos la respuesta a esas preguntas enigmáticas .**

**¿Eh? Que no tienes cuenta aquí y por eso no puedes comentar?, ¡No hay problema alguno! Puedes hacerlo así que deja tu comentario que el botoncito para los review's no muerde. Díganme que tal el capi, les gustó , no les gustó, por qué, soy mala escribiendo , aconséjame para poder seguir aprendiendo.**

**Posdata : me llegó una propuesta de Pony96 la cual estoy tomando muy enserio así que si tu también tienes alguna propuesta entonces házmela saber y veremos si podemos incluirla o como podríamos incluirla.**

**Posdata de la posdata: Únanse a mi lado oscuro muajajaja que su awesome servidora los esperará para mal influenciar sus mentecitas …oh ,eso no suena bien, digo para ,para,na para mal influenciar sus mentes keseseses~.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEEEEEEERRRRRRR! XD **


	7. Chapter 5:Buscalo

**Mucha tardanza pero aquí está jo,jo... antes que nada me gustaría decirle a Pony96 que en el siguiente capitulo su petición será hecha realidad así que esperalo por favor... eso es todo y...¡Ahora sí ,Lean,Lean,Lean! keseseses~**

* * *

Era una mañana fresca,nublada,el cielo comenzaba a tronar dando señal de que pronto llovería . Estúpido cielo nublado ,estúpidos truenos , estúpida mañana gris, como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo como para añadir más drama a la situación.

Se había enterado gracias a Feliciano y sin perder tiempo fue a visitar a su amigo.

-Fue injusto , ¿verdad?-se escuchó una suave y dulce voz que interrumpió los pensamientos del francés-.

-Lo hubieras visto. Parecía un niño perdido-respondió con desgano-.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto volverá a sonreír -.

-Era lo que él más quería . Se que no volverá sonreír por mucho tiempo-.

_Es verdad , yo también creo eso pero él lo dijo ... debo confiar en eso_

-Yo sé que sonreirá -.

-Mon amour eres tan dulce - dijo acercandose para besar su mejilla-.

-*sonrisa*- Francis , el desayuno está listo -ambos rubios se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron al comedor , no sin antes haberse lavado los dientes y la cara-.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu pierna ?-preguntó el francés mirando a su amante poner los platos en la mesa-.

-Ya casi no me duele-.

-Déjalo , yo lo hago- hizo que el canadiense se sentara comenzando a servir la comida-.

-¿Al final te dieron el proyecto?-.

-Sí,hoy me llevaran a conocer a la dueña del restaurante y le prepararé el menú que planeo servir el día del evento-.

-Me alegro mucho por tí...aun que-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Es solo que me da un poco de pena cada vez que cocino porque eres el mejor chef del mundo y mi comida a comparación de la tuya es ...- el ojiazul de nacionalidad francesa había ganado cinco veces seguidas el concurso de chefs a nivel mundial-.

-Mon amour , no hay comida que sea capaz de amar tanto como la que tu preparas-.

-*sonrojo*- Gracias-.

Ambos se quedaron comiendo en silencio , pensando en una sola cosa; la muerte de Roderich, solo que cada uno de una manera diferente . Cuando terminaron de comer Francis fue a terminar de arreglarse para ir al trabajo , mientras, Matthew lavaba los platos y comenzaba con la limpieza de la casa y aun que no iba a tener que ir al trabajo si tenía que cumplir su misión pero se sentía de lo peor porque debía cumplirla . Era un trabajo de tiempo completo .

_Flash back_

_-¡No quiero!-exclamó con lagrimas a punto de salir -._

_-¡Agente Williams es su trabajo!-regañó el austriaco-._

_-¡No voy a hacerle eso !-._

_-¡¿Y crees que yo quiero hacerle eso a Gilbert?!-gritó callando al rubio frente a él-Tampoco quiero hacerlo pero es nuestro deber y ya es hora de tomar un riesgo más grande para proteger esos...- decir groserías frente a otro que no fuera el prusiano no era fácil-¡malditos traseros del resto de las personas!-._

_-¿Por qué tu ?-._

_-Matthew , voy a hablarte como amigo y no como tu jefe . No quiero ser yo, no quiero dejarlo, pero no me parece justo que sea alguien más,no quiero dejarle esa carga a alguien más- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir- Es como un juego de ajedrez ; debes sacrificar a los peones para proteger a la reina. Nosotros somos los peones y el resto de la gente es la reina-._

_-Entonces...seré el próximo movimiento-declaró con firmeza-._

_Fin del Flash back_

No podía desistir, no ahora, le dolía y cómo no pero lo prometió y esperaba que después de todo la persona a la que tanto amaba pudiera perdonarlo , no quería perderle pero debía hacer su trabajo; ese era el sacrificio que debía hacer.

Salió al patio trasero de la casa entrando a un pequeño estudio donde tenía una computadora de escritorio , un mini refrigerador y un estante con algunos libros, se hincó en el suelo para escanear sus ojos haciendo que se abriera una compuerta en el suelo pero cuando intentó levantarse se resbaló y cayó por la entrada. Por suerte logró acomodar su cuerpo y la caída no fue tan mala,cuando comenzaba a incorporarse -con un poco de trabajo- un rubio apareció de la nada para ayudarlo a levantarse .

-Matthew, rápido-susurró tomándolo del brazo. A pesar de que el lugar tenía las luces prendidas parecía vacío- Tenemos que irnos -.

-Espera, no...-intentó decir pero ya era muy tarde . No cerró la entrada , no pudo, y lo único que pudo hacer era mirar atrás -.

-Tino, ¿a donde?-.

-El techo-.

-De acuerdo-.

* * *

-Lo siento Francis la dueña se enfermó pero dijo que si se trataba de ti entonces aprobaba todas tus decisiones. Tendrás que volver a casa-.

-No hay problema -.

El francés volvió a casa lo más rápido que pudo,así podría pasar más tiempo con su amante pero cuando llegó Matthew no estaba ahí para recibirlo por lo que fue a buscarlo por toda la casa; sin embargo,nada, decidió ir al estudio en el patio trasero pero cuando entró lo primero que vio fue un gran hueco en el suelo ,¿desde cuando estaba ahí?, no recordaba tener un sótano en su casa y mucho menos en ese lugar ,era imposible ;sin embargo ahí estaba.

Se incó en el suelo y asomó la cabeza ,parecía bastante profundo ,¿a caso llevaba al centro de la tierra?. Decidió saltar esperando no morir en el intento , el ojiazul hacía una mueca bastante extraña mientras caía pero para su sorpresa la profundidad del hoyo -como el lo llamaba- no era tanta por lo que no sufrió mucho daño al caer. Se reincorporo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún otro sitio ,¿desde cuando había un edificio bajo su estudio?,las luces estaban prendidas pero no había nadie , decidió caminar y explorar un poco . Entró por varias puertas pero todas estaban vacías aun que siguió explorando hasta que entró en una habitación donde había una fotografía de Matthew y él sonriendo felices en la entrada de su nueva casa (en aquel momento). Salió de aquel lugar para volver a donde cayó aun que para su sorpresa en el suelo estaba el collar que le había regalado al canadience el día de su primer aniversario; una hojita de maple. ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando en aquel lugar!. La situación se ponía cada vez más rara. De pronto recivió una llamada , esperaba que fuera su canadiense ,cuando contestó lo primero que escuchó fue una voz fuerte y rasposa - definitivamente no era Matthew-.

-Francis tienes que venir a mi casa ahora mismo-.

-¿Gilbert?...¿pero qué sucede?-.

-No te lo puedo explicar por teléfono tienes que venir-.

-Gilbo , me encantaría pero Matty...-.

-¿Desapareció?-.

-¿C...cómo...?-.

-No lo sé, para eso tienes que venir a mi casa-.

-Me seguiría encantando pero...-.

-Ahora está en un edificio ridículamente enorme y vacío , y no sabes por donde salir-.

-¡¿Tu construiste esto debajo de mi estudio?!-.

-¡Y por qué haría eso!-reclamó indignado ante aquella acusación- Como sea, ¿estás por donde entraste?-.

-Si-.

-Frente a ti deben de haber puertas enormes,transparentes, ¿las ves?-.

-...Sí-.

-Busca la que tenga el nombre de Matthew-.

-...¡Oh!, ya la vi ¿por qué hay una entrada con el nombre de mi pequeño?-.

-No tengo idea pero cuando salgas debes venir a mi casa lo más rápido posible-.

* * *

Llegó a la casa de su amigo a la velocidad de la luz, cuando tocó el timbre el albino abrió e inmediatamente lo llevó a dentro de su casa sin mencionar palabra alguna llevándoselo al baño. La tubería aun seguía rota pero el piso igual estaba abierto , justo como en su casa, ¡Qué demonios pasaba aquí !.

-Antier que llegué destrozado a casa Roddy me había dejado una nota en el refrigerador que decía; "arregla la tubería del baño"-.

-La recuerdo-.

-Vine y patié la tubería, me molestaba saber que esos tubos eran tan fáciles de reparar y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad mientras que yo no podía ir a la tienda a comprar un repuesto para Rodeerich -.

-Gilbert- dijo en voz baja como intentando animar a su amigo-.

-Pero-exclamó con firmeza- Jamás te dije qué fue lo que encontré -.

-¿El enorme hoyo en tu piso?-.

-No- sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo- Encontré esto- se la entrega-.

-"Querido Gilbert...", es una carta-.

-Leela-.

"Recuerdo un día que intentaba escapara de ti y fuí a la sala de música - que estaba vacía- había una hoja en blanco y comencé a doblarla de manera que quedó una flor de papel , la cautivé por unos segundos hasta que entraste de improvisto a la habitación . Me pediste que te enseñara, a lo cual me negué; sin embargo insististe tanto que no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Era bastante divertido verte intentarlo, tan torpe con las manos, pero a pesar de los intentos fallidos por armar la flor gracias a tu perseverancia lograste hacerlo . Te veías tan feliz con la flor alzada al cielo mientras le dabas vuelta como si fuera un reilete. Me gustaría verte hacer la flor , verte como la sostienes al cielo y me digas lo que te dice . ¿Por qué no me vuelves a decir lo que la flor te dijo que me digieras?"

Francis por obvias razones no entendia que tenía que ver esa carta con su canadiense , intentó desifrar algún tipo de código escondido pero nada.

-Francis, ¿estás bien?-pregntó un poco preocupado al ver como salía humo de la cabeza de su amigo-.

-¡Pero que dice aquí!-.

-*suspiro de resignación*-Francis..-.

**Ding** Dong Sonó el timbre de la puerta y a regaña dientes tuvo que ir a atender pero cuando abrió la puerta vio una imagen muy desagradable.

-Maldición ¡Qué haces aquí!-.

-Sólo vine a cumplir la ultima voluntad de Roderich-.

_Tsk...maldita rata rubia_

* * *

** Jojo todo se vuelve tan inteso jeje ,eto, espero les haya gustado y pues dejenme sus rewies y eso por favor ,diganme si les gustó la historia, si no les gustó , por qué , se aceptan criticas y todo ...¿Eh? ¿No tienes cuenta aquí y por eso no puedes comentar? ¡Hay no problem ! puedes hacerlo la única diferencia será que apareserá como anonimo. Bueno Next capi será Rochu **


	8. Chapter 6: Enterado

**Antes que nada hago una reverencia durmiente para disculparme con Pony97 por la tardanza de siglos. Haber si se acuerdan de esta historia.**

* * *

Todos corrían de un lado a otro , instalaban algunas cosas, dejaban otras, otros recibían o daban ordenes; fuera como lo vieras parecía que se preparaban para la guerra. Los agentes más importantes eran llevados a una sala diferente donde las tareas más importantes les eran encargadas.

-¡Wang Yao!-exclamó con firmeza el británico-Tsk.. de verdad no quería hacerlo- se dijo así mismo bajando la cabeza- No hay opción- lo miró a los ojos- Debes de traer a toda costa a Alejandro- dijo causando gran impresión en todos...¿había algo de lo que no estaban enterados?, esto era grave-.

-Señor, pero...-cuestionó el chino-.

-¡AHORA!- gritó provocando que el asiatico saliera del lugar inmediatamente-.

_Bloddy hell, por qué tenemos que llegar a esto, mientras Lovino no se entere todo estará bien_

Ahora debía realizar la misión más difícil , la que nadie hubiera querido realizar, al menos el hecho de que su pareja tuvo que salir de manera repentina fue bastante conveniente , solo esperaba que el ruso que tenía como amante no regresara de la nada como era su costumbre.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba acostado en su cama viendo la televisión con el sovietico que tenía como amante ; disfrutaba el calor de sus brazos._

_-Yao-._

_-¿Si?._

_-Me voy de viaje en una hora-._

_-¡Qué!-exclamó sorprendido-¿cómo que te vas en una hora aru~?-._

_-Mi hermana menor está en el hospital y tengo que ir para allá, da-._

_-¿Pero qué le sucedió aru~?-._

_-No lo sé- se levanta de la cama dejando a un chinito no mas mirando - Me voy- sale de la habitación-._

_Fin del flash back_

_Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Natasha aru~ , espero que no sea nada malo, aun que también espero que no sea otra de sus bromas._

Yao no se llevaba bien con la hermanita de su pareja, de hecho muchas veces la bielorusa amenazó al asiatico si es que no se separaba de Ivan , al final , después de tantas discuciones llegaron a un acuerdo "civilizado".

Nada, el chino salió huyendo del país llevandose a Ivan consigo esperando que no les cayera una granada encima.

Tuvo un viaje relativamente corto pues la tecnología con la que contaban lo hacía posible. Cuando llegó se cambió ; ahora llevaba puesto una camisa verde pantano oscuro de manga de 3/4, pantalon de mesclilla color negro y tennis convers blancos con negro , se agarró el cabello con una coleta y se puso lentes oscuros. Caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad de México hasta que llegó a una casa color platano con rojo rubí , barandal de flores de varios colores , del otro lado una ,aceta con rosas, dos moros y en medio de ellos una banca en forma de mariposa . No era lo que realmente esperaba pero de igual manera llegó a tocar ... nadie... volvió a tocar... nada.. de nuevo...nada... grr, volvió a tocar recibiendo por fin una respuesta.

-Buenas tardes -exclamó haciendo una reverencia al ver a su jefe-.

-Tranquilo ,¿para qué tanta formalidad?-.

-Señor , nosotros...-.

-Tranquilo, relajate, se ve que estás cansado, mira pasa- hizo que entrara a la casa cerrando la puerta después de que el asiatico entrara- Toma aciento ,¿quieres algo de tomar?-.

-No gracias, señor, nosotros...-.

-Tranquilo,mira relax .Ahorita me cuentas, tengo que ir allá atrás, ahorita vuelvo-.

-Pero señor-.

-¡Oh!,¿pero qué te he estado diciendo?-.

-¿Relax?-.

-Exacto- dijo con una despreocupada sonrisa para luego irse-.

La situación era algo desesperante ; "¿este es nuestro jefe?", atinó a pensar. Parecía tan despreocupado ,¿donde había visto esos ojos adormilados antes? mmm... bueno, eso no importaba.

Alejandro era alto , esbelto, bastante atractivo, moreno, ojos y cabello de color negro -para que se den una idea el peinado y largo de cabello es como el de Suguiyama Noriaki , seiyuu de inglaterra- y una sonrisa picarona y amable.

Yao estaba bastante desesperado , ¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo que duraba tanto!, debía calmarse, es decir, solo estaban a punto de ser atacados, si Alejandro no iba con él a la agencia podrían sufrir muchas bajas, podrían aniquilarlos, eliminarlos, sí, justo como ellos hacen con los demás pero... ¡Que va! no era importante. Andele, tardese señor, alcabo que ni importa, osea *puf* si no llegaba a tiempo era el fin ,¡  
El Fin! pero daba igual ¿no?... ¡Tardese,tardese! ¡Agh!. Arthur lo iba a matar, bueno, si no moría antes. Respirando profundamente cerró los ojos, después comenzó a caminar en circulos por la sala . Encontró una fotografía de la playa de acapulco, se acercó y lo miró fijamente; le recordaba el día en que conoció a Ivan.

Flash back

_El asiatico caminaba por la playa durante la madrugada, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir; vestía pantalón blanco , camisa de tirantes color gris, con sandalias que llevaba en la mano. Mientras se concentraba en como se sentía la brisa en su cara Yao se dio cuenta de que había un muchacho sentado en una roca muy cerca del mar; vestido con short blanco , camisa amarilla, aun que le llamó la atención que a pesar del clima calido el chico utilizaba una bufanda. Se acercó hasta él pues se veía bastante joven como para estar merodiando a esa horas por la playa._

_-Hola aru~-el chico volteó pero no respondió- Bonito amanecer verdad- el chico siguió son contestar-Soy Yao-._

_-Ivan-al ver que por fin obtuvo respuesta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- China, el lugar donde el sol se pone- dijo haciendo que el castaño abriera un poco los ojos con un leve rubor en la cara-._

_-¿Disculpa?-._

_-Eres chino ,da-._

_-Si-._

_Fin del Flash back_

No era una historia muy emocionante pero a él le gustaba recordarla .

De igual manera ya esta harto de esperar por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Alejandro . No importaba que fuera su jefe esto era de vida o muerte. Caminó por el largo pasilloencontrando una nota pegada en una puerta ;"Pasa", Yao entró; era la cocina. A un lado del lavamanos encontró otra nota que decía : "Lo siento Yao pero no puedo ir . Te dejo tequila para que te relajes en el camino".

¡QQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ! ¡Cómo se atrevía! al menos hubiera tenido un poco de concideración al decirlo antes.

_¡Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir!_

* * *

Estaba de vuelta a la agencia completamente cabisbajo , no sabía como se lo diría a los demás. Había fallado la misión era una deshonra; no es que antes no hubiera fallado alguna solo que esta era la primera por la cual se jugaba el pellejo.

A lo lejos Feliciano miró la cara suicida del chino por lo que decidió hacercarsele.

-Yao, ¿estás bien?-.

-Feliciano...no pude traerlo- mencionó triste-.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

-Me dejó plantado- dijo como si se hubiera tratado de una cita- Tal vez le pida a tu hermano que vaya por él-.

-No-replicó en seco-.

-¿Por qué no aru~?-.

-Eso es algo que no te importa-contestó a la defensiva-.

No le iba permitir a Lovino acercarse a Alejandro y por muy jefe suyo que fuera no le iba permitir a Alejandro acercarce a Lovino. Así como el nápoles era sobreprotector con su gemelo así el noritaliano podía llegar a serlo. decidió disculparse por el tono de voz que había usado haciendo una reverencia para después irse dejando a Yao con muchas dudas.

* * *

-¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó Francis bastante nervioso-.

-Con migo todo es posible- respondió sin decir si o no -.

-Idiota esto es una locura- replicó Vash ante la lógica del albino-.

-¡Si no te gusta te puedes ir nadie te va a detener!-.

-¡Imposible!-.

-¡Pues no te quiero aquí!-.

-¡Ya lo sé pero no eres el único que amó a Roderich!- gritó callando al prusiano frente a él- Te voy a decir una cosa: Nunca llegará a amarlo como yo lo hago - terminó de decir para después saltar por la entrada seguido por el francés-.

Gilbert se había quedado impactado , cómo se atrevía, qué podía la rata rubia saber, eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Pensando en ello decidió saltar aun que Gilbert aun no sabía en ese momento cuanta razón podía tener Vash.

* * *

**Se que tal vez no era lo que esperabas Pony97 pero te prometo que Alejandro no dejará de salir de ahora en adelante. Como ando de prisa solo diré : ¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 7:¿Qué sucede aquí?

**Hola~ Lo primero que quiero decir es que había pensado en dejar este fic de manera inconclusa pero después de su lindo apoyo creo que sería un crimen jeje, bueno , no es para tanto.**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen pero si este raro fanfic.**

**Advertencias: Sufrirán dolor de cabeza por tanta confusión .**

**Y sin más nada : ¡LEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

El británico estaba en su oficina meditando sobre la situación en la que todos estaban envueltos. Debía encontrar una solución y rápido para no levantar sospechas con sus respectivas parejas; ¿el problema? : Francis, Gilbert y Vash , quienes jugaban a las niñas exploradoras por las instalaciones corriendo el riesgo de que los encontraran , ese , ciertamente no era el momento.

Esto no debió haber sucedido, si Alejandro no se hubiera ido dejandole el cargo de Presidente , si Alejandro no hubiera sido tan irresponsable, si Alejandro fuera el Presidente actual ,todo, absolutamente todo sería diferente porque todo, absolutamente todo , se pudo haber evitado.

Alguien tocó la puerta provocando que sus pensamientos quedaran estáticos en el aire.

-Adelante - ordenó dando la espalda a la puerta-.

-Señor he venido para dar el informe oral de la misión que se me encomendó- al escuchar esa voz ,Arthur se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien se trataba -.

-Agente Wang Yao , ¿cuál fue el resultado?-preguntó bastante tranquilo-.

-Lamento decirle que he fallado - respondió bajando la cabeza esperando ser golpeado pero ni siquiera los regaños o las quejas llegaron -.

-Entonces vuelva a su posición actual ...No, busca al agente Bondevik y dile que te de su posición , después dile que lo quiero ver .Estaré merodeando por las instalaciones para verificar que todo vaya bien-.

-Si señor- salió de la oficina para poner en marcha las ordenes de su superior -.

Arthur salió del lugar unos minutos después para poder revisar el trabajo de cada uno de los agentes cuando a lo lejos pudo ver al noritaliano caminando a su puesto por lo que se acercó rápidamente.

- Agente Vargas - exclamó el rubio llamando la atención del castaño -.

-Presidente Kirkland - respondió saludando con una reverencia - .

- ¿En donde está tu hermano?- pregunta que provocó que el castaño frunciera el ceño -.

- Señor , Lysander todavía es muy joven como para pertenecer a la mafia -.

- Sabes muy bien de quien te estoy hablando - replicó un tanto molesto . Bien sabía que el menor de los hermanos Italianos no sería jamás reclutado por ellos a ordenes del gemelo mayor -.

- ¿Entonces se refería a Lovino?- preguntó haciendose el que apenas había entendido-.

- No volveré a preguntar ¿En donde está tu hermano?-.

-Se trata sobre Alejandro ¿Verdad , señor?- dijo sin dejar de lado una expresión amenazadora-.

- Necesito que vaya por él -.

-No señor, si tanto desea que el trabajo lo haga un italiano iré yo -.

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo -.

- Creí que eras tu él que no quería que Lovino supiera sobre Alejandro- la declaración provocó que el rubio se sintiera impotente al ver a lo que estaba llegando-.

- Te voy a advertir algo Feliciano , Si Bondevik no logra traer de vuelta a Alejandro entonces Lovino lo hará , estés o no de acuerdo- sentenció para después irse dejando a un italiano echando chispas-.

* * *

Caminaban por las instalaciones vacías sin encontrar rastros del canadiense, pero qué se podía esperar si el Sargento de la policía tenía como apoyo a un chef talentoso y famoso ,y a un suizo que le caía de la vil patada.

Mientras seguían caminando Gilbert sentía que los estaban siguiendo , como policía podía distinguir ese tipo de cosas aun que no era el único que lo sentía.

- Chicos, tal vez deberíamos volver -.

-No volveré sin mi Matty -.

- Francis, se de lo que hablo , soy Sargento. Lo mejor será si volvemos después , estoy seguro de que este lugar no va a desaparecer - bueno, se sorprendería si supiera-.

- Llevamos horas buscando y aun que me duela admitirlo Gilbert tiene razón -.

- Confiaré en ti mon ami -.

Los tres caminaron de regreso pero Gilbert seguía alerta puesto que esa mirada, ese sentir de que los perseguían no se iba.

* * *

- Señor ,¿ me estaba buscando? - preguntó el de cabello rubio y corto y ojos azules con un pasador de cruz en su cabello-.

-Bondevik, necesito que con toda la seriedad y eficiencia que pueda realice la misión que aquí se le describe- dijo para después entregarle un usb - Puede retirarse -.

-¡Sí señor!- el noruego partió inmediatamente -.

_No me dejas opción Feliciano, necesito a Lovino . No quiero saber que podría pasar si Alejandro no llega a tiempo._

* * *

El noruego volvió a la superficie para cumplir con su misión ; sin embargo , debía volver a la casa para darle de comer a su hermano quien se encontraba al cuidado de un Danés bastante molesto , a quien por supuesto no amaba ni por las noches le volvía loco en aquella estrecha y suave cama, y con quien no vivía junto a él porque quisiera vivir una vida compartida sino para la comodidad de no pagar tanto por los gastos de la casa y así mantener más cómodamente a su hermano.

No sabía si había hecho bien pero su deber, como el de todos los demás , era mantener las apariencias. Cuando regresó no encontró a su hermano y tampoco al Danés. Algo bastante peculiar puesto que a esa horas Emil ya debía de haber regresado de la escuela , aun que poco o tal vez nada le importaba que el nórdico mayor no estuviera ... bueno, el que no lo demostrara no significaba que sus insultos no significaran un ; Te amo y me preocupo por ti , eso o realmente significaba lo que significaba.

Comenzó a buscar por todas partes pero nada...

**¡Tock, Tock!**

Fue a abrir la puerta.

- Así que aquí estás - dijo aliviado dejandolo pasar a su casa-.

* * *

- Buenas tardes. Vengo a buscar a uno de sus empleados; Feliciano Vargas- habló el rubio de ojos azules-.

- Lo siento pero Feliciano no se ha presentado a trabajar el día de hoy- respondió una de las empleadas del lugar provocando cierta impresión en el alemán aun que no lo demostró-.

- Muchas gracias, entonces me retiro- se despidió y se marchó de la pizzeria-.

**¡rin,rin,rin!* tono del celular***

-Comandante Beilschmidt - contestó- (...)- lo que le explicaban del otro lado del teléfono lo sorprendió al punto de no poder ocultarlo- Voy para allá-.

Todo se volvía cada vez más sospechoso.

* * *

-¡Llegamos a casa!-exclamó cierto danés con una gran energía- ¡Noru, Noru~!-.

- Hermano... - el chico del cabello platinado se quedó pasmado al ver a su hermano en esas condiciones-.

-¡Noru, Noru~!- entró el mayor a la habitación- ¿Noru?¡NOORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-.

* * *

- Si me necesitas estaré en mi casa con Ludwig- aclaró el albino-.

- Gracias, por todo -.

- Somos como hermanos Francis-.

- El Bad Friends Trio - dijo sonriendo -.

- Así es- ambos se despidieron y se fueron por su camino-.

Al llegar a la casa de su hermano tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió al llamado por lo que llamó al celular del alemán.

- Comandante Beilschmidt-.

- West , ¿en donde estás necesito hablar contigo?-.

- Estoy dando vuelta a la esquina de la casa -.

- Perfecto, estoy afuera de tu casa. Necesito hablarte de algo muy importante-.

-Bruder, yo también- ambos colgaron . Cuando el alemán llegó el prusiano no permitió ni siquiera que su hermano se bajara del carro puesto que se subió lo más rápido que pudo-.

- West, tengo algo muy importante que decirte sobre Rodde - le dijo provocando un leve gesto de dolor en el otro , tal vez el albino ya estaba enterado de la noticia-.

- Realmente lo siento-.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado-.

- Por lo de Roderich-.

- Te dije me vengaría de esos malditos- dijo con un intenso brillo en sus ojos- Necesito que manejes hasta mi casa, debo mostrarte algo muy interesante-.

- De acuerdo- el rubio comenzó a manejar aun que con cierta tensión en el ambiente-.

**¡rin,rin,rin,rin! * timbre del celulara***

-Sargento Beilschmidt- contestó el albino-.

-Habla Alfred-.

-¿Alfred?¿qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado pues han sido contadas las veces que el norteamericano le ha marcado a su celular-.

-¿Les ha llegado algún reporte de desaparecido de Arthur?-.

-No, ¿le ha sucedido algo ?-.

-No ha llegado a casa desde ayer , creí que estaría en casa de mi hermano pero cuando le marqué a Francis , me dio la noticia de que Matt está desaparecido. También le marqué a los hermanos de Arthur pero no tienen noticias sobre el desde hace tres días- esto ya estaba tomando un tinte muy oscuro-.

- West - tapó la bocina del celular- Cambio de planes , maneja a casa de Alfred- Lud y yo iremos para tu casa-.

- Ok- colgaron sus celulares-.

Cuando llegaron a casa del norteamericano ambos hermanos se bajaron y entraron a la casa donde Alfred ya los esperaba.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-.

- No lo sé . Arthur no se iría sin avisar ni siquiera lo hace cuando se enoja siempre me ha dejado una nota-.

- Dices que desde ayer no regresa a casa-.

- Sí-.

- ¿Sabes en donde estaba cuando salió?- preguntó Ludwig-.

- No, me había dicho que iría a casa de su hermano mayor pero como le dije a Gilbert , ninguno de sus hermanos tiene noticia sobre él-.

- Alfred, ¿Arthur pasaba tiempo en cierto lugar de la casa?-.

-A decir verdad... pasaba mucho tiempo en el baño pero el tiempo que alguien dura en el baño es cosa de cada quien-.

- No necesariamente- dijo provocando cierto asombro en los otros dos- ¿En donde está tu baño?-.

- Al fondo a la derecha- Gilbert caminó hasta el baño entrando en el seguido por Ludwig y Alfred-.

-Observen- dijo para después patear la tubería del baño pero lo único que logró fue sacar una gran cantidad de agua-.

- ¡Pero qué es lo que haces!- reclamó el de lentes-.

-Que raro-.

- Gilbert , ¿por qué has hecho eso ?-.

- Porque en mi baño funcionó-.

- ¿De qué hablas?-.

- Tendrán que venir a mi casa. Llama a un plomero rápido y entra al carro- le ordenó al oji azul. Muy de mala gana Alfred obedeció y los tres se fueron en el carro del alemán-.

**¡rin,rin,rin,rin! *timbre del celular***

_¡Y ahora qué! _

-Sargento Beilschmidt-.

-Gilbo, mi Lovi está perdido- se escuchó la voz de un angustiado español-.

-Haber, tranquilízate Antonio,¿qué ha sucedido contigo?-.

- Lovi no se ha presentado a trabajar. Llamé a Feliciano pero no responde su celular, luego llamé a tu hermano pero dijo que tampoco sabe nada de Feli - la declaración hizo que Gilbert se preocupara por su hermano- También llamé a Matty pero según Francis también está desaparecido-.

_Mierda esto ya me está llevando al borde de la desesperación_

- Antonio, tendrás que manejar hasta mi casa. Llamale a Francis y dile que debe de venir -.

- De acuerdo- ambos colgaron-.

Llegaron a la casa del albino y todos bajaron del carro entrando a la casa. Inmediatamente los dirigió a su baño. La tubería había dejado de tirar agua ya que tuvo que cortarla. Lo que el alemán y el norteamericano vieron ciertamente los sorprendió.

- ¿Qué es esto?-.

- Lo que buscaba en tu casa-.

- ¿Pero qué es esto?-.

- Sinceramente no lo sé pero lleva a una especie de centró de la tierra o ciudad perdida . No lo sé , pero ha estado debajo de mi casa todo este tiempo-.

- Bruder, ¿cómo lo has encontrado?-.

- Eso lo explicaré una vez que Antonio y Francis lleguen-.

La situación lo volvía loco, ha tenido casos más difíciles pero este era el primero en que todas las personas allegadas a él se veían involucradas ; era un tanto difícil pensar de manera fría y calculadora cuando se veía en una posición así. Pero esto le daba la esperanza, la pequeña esperanza de que su amado austriaco siguiera vivo , a pesar de que Gilbert no sabe lo que Ludwig si , a pesar de eso , a pesar de todo. Desafiando las reglas de la vida y la muerta, de lo incierto y lo cierto , la verdad y la mentira; porque no hay reglas o normas en la Fe.

* * *

-¿Está listo?-.

- Lo está - respondió el suizo-.

- ¿Quienes están ahí?-.

-Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis, Alfred y muy pronto Antonio. Después me encargaré de Ivan y Mathias-.

- Te lo encargo-.

- Sí, ¿pero me cumplirá lo prometido?-.

-Por supuesto-.

* * *

** Bien, en realidad esperaba hacer este capitulo como un Dernoru pero en realidad salió una mezcla de casi todas las parejas y de hecho creo que dejé más dudas en vez de irlas resolviendo , bueno espero que me disculpen por eso que en el próximo capitulo empezará la verdad de la verdad. Si alguna de ustedes tiene una queja , sugerencia y/o amenaza para mi entonces hazmela saber por favor. **

**Con cada review ayudas a que la verdad sea revelada.**


	10. Chapter 8: Oscuridad

**Se que el capitulo anterior fue como un dolor de cabeza**

** para todos, muchas cosas inconclusas y raras pero intentaré en este capitulo revelar la mayoría de las cosas, al menos para ustedes.**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece tan solo los secuestro un ratito para realizar mis fics raros. Gracias Hidekaz sensei por crearlos, mmm... la historia es 100% mía.**

**Advertencias: Creo que no hay .**

**Ahora si: ¡LEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

Desesperados , debían esperar pero no querían. Finalmente Francis y Antonio llegaron a la casa del albino causando un gran alivio en todos, por fin se enterarían de lo que Gilbert quería decir.

-Lamentamos la tardanza , el tráfico- dijo Antonio algo agitado , pero traía con sigo no solo a Francis sino a Lysander también-.

-Antonio- habló Ludwig extrañado- ¿Por qué haz traído a Lysander?-.

-No podía dejarlo solo, sin Feli, sin Lovi-.

-Ludwig,¿Qué le ha sucedido a mis hermanos?,quiero saberlo- al alemán y al prusiano se les rompió el corazón al escuchar la pregunta del menor. ¿qué le podrían decir?- Por favor-.

-No podemos traer al pequeño- comentó el albino-.

-Traerme? a donde?-.

-Antonio, tu lo trajiste. Llevalo a que se quede con alguien ,después vuelves y subes a mi baño- ¿baño?, ¿era todo lo que albino podía decir?, debía de revelar la verdad que a todos les carcomía por dentro-.

- Está bien- se va con el italiano de la mano-.

-Gilbo,¿qué nos vas a mostrar? no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-.

-Lo sé , vengan conmigo- los dirige al baño nuevamente- Francis ya sabe sobre esto, bueno, no del todo-.

-Gilbert, ve al punto- ordenó Alfred-.

-Está bien. Cuando Roderich murió llegué al baño porque supuestamente la tubería estaba rota. La pateé , y encontré una carta de Rodde dentro de la tubería. En ella me relata un suceso que ocurrió en el pasado, en el cual, yo le pido que me enseñe a formar una flor de papel, luego le susurré lo que la flor me dijo que le dijera-.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- intervino el norteamericano-.

-Que eso nunca pasó así. Quien me fue a buscar fue él, quien susurró fue él. No lo entendía al principio pero caí en cuenta de que en la carta decía: "_Me gustaría verte hacer la flor , verte como la sostienes al cielo y me digas lo que te dice_". Entonces lo hice- los miró a todos con una expresión tensa- Y entonces,lo que la carta realmente decía era: "Perdoname, solo te pido un ultimo favor. Salta adentro sin cuestionar "-.

-¿Entonces qué sucedió?- preguntó Ludwig-.

-Lo hice -.

-¡Llegué!- exclamó el español entrando al baño de golpe-.

-Entonces saltemos-interrumpió Alfred-.

-Si esto me llevará a Feliciano entonces está bien-.

-¿Eh?- es todo lo que Antonio pudo decir al no saber lo que pasaba- ¿qué me perdí?-.

-Sólo salta - le dijo el francés con un gesto amable-.

Todos, sin más nada, saltaron. Si algo iba a pasar que pasara ya. Gilbert, Ludwig y Antonio no tuvieron problema para caer de pie, mientras que Alfred cayó encima de Francis.

-¿Qué hacen ahí aplastados en el suelo?-preguntó Antonio al verlos tirados-.

-Viendo que tan cómodo es el piso- exclamó el francés bastante irritado ante la tonta pregunta del español-.

-Y qué tal está...-.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó el de lentes mientras se levantaba del suelo-.

-¡SHhhh!-los calló el albino-.

Después de reincorporarse todos continuaron caminando, pero ésta vez, Gilbert notó caminos que antes no estaban. Parecía que Francis no lo había notado por lo que comenzó el recorrido por uno de los caminos nuevos.

* * *

-Están aquí- susurró el finlandés-.

- Los vi- respondió con tristeza el rubio canadiense-.

-Todo estará bien-.

-Eso espero-.

-El viceprecidente lo prometió-.

-Tienes razón-.

* * *

-¡Bloody hell!¡qué están haciendo!-regañó el británico-.

-¡Señor, no podemos cubrir éste punto!-.

-¡Dale el puesto a Yao!-.

-Pero señor, Yao está cubriendo el lado norte-.

-Tsk... qué hay de Bondevik-.

-No ha regresado-.

-Déjalo libre...no, será de Eldestein-.

-¡Si señor!-.

Seguía intentando mantener la calma, de realizar un plan , el hecho de mantener las apariencias ya era imposible, todo por culpa de Yao. Bien, no era toda su culpa,pero el asiático sabía perfectamente como era Alejandro.

- Agente Vargas- habló al ver al gemelo mayor-.

-Kirkland-.

- ¿Qué punto vas a cubrir?-

- Noreste -.

- Necesito que ...- Feliciano estaba escuchando, sabía lo que le iba a decir, no lo iba a permitir-.

**¡ZAZ!** la bofetada del italiano menor resonó, toda la fuerza en la mejilla de Arthur ; impresionando a Lovino.

-¡Feliciano!-regañó a su hermano-.

-¡Agente Vargas controle a su hermano!-replicó-.

- ¡No lo vas a hacer! Arthur te lo advierto- amenazó Feliciano-.

-¡Ya basta! Feliciano ,contrólate-.

-¡Agente Lovino Vargas traerás a Alejandro ante el fracaso del agente Wang Yao y el agente Bondevik!-.

-¡Arthur!-.

-¡Si señor!-.

-¡NO!-.

-¡¿Por qué no!?- reclamó ya desesperado a su hermano-.

-Porque...- no quería decirlo, la razón no debía ser revelada-.

-Si Feliciano, ¿por qué?- lo retó el británico-.

-Porque te estás jugando la vida-.

-Por favor- dijo ante la ridicula excusa de su hermano- Eso no es problema para mi . Así que relájate. Deberías de saberlo ya- se da la media vuelta y se va un tanto extrañado ante la reacción de su gemelo-.

-Te lo advierto-.

-Cálmate Feliciano, algún día debía saberlo-.

-Pero no así- contestó un poco más tranquilo, era cierto, pero eso no significaba que debía ser así , no así- No quiero que Lovino pague por culpa de alguien más-.

-¿Pagar?-preguntó con ironía- Si alguien va a pagar aquí no va a ser Lovino. Deberías saberlo-.

-Lo sé , pero , él será lastimado de igual manera-.

-No se puede hacer nada sobre eso-.

- Te lo vuelvo a decir Arthur. No voy a permitir que Alejandro se las cobre con Lovino-.

- No te preocupes, yo lo conozco mejor que tu. No le hará nada-.

- Más te ...-.

- ¡Ya!. Mejor preocúpate por lo que le dirás a Lysander- declaró callando a Feliciano de una buena vez. El noritaliano era más tranquilo que Lovino pero cuando tocaban el tema de aquel triangulo amoroso el menor siempre se ponía a la defensiva-.

Se volvieron a poner a trabajar en lo que respectaba a la defensa del lugar. Sí, Arthur estaba realmente preocupado y no porque los fueran a atacar , tal vez aniquilar, no. Le preocupaba más el pleito entre Antonio, Alejandro y Lovino. ¡Maldición!, todo es culpa de Antonio, si no fuera por él Alejandro nunca hubiera estado en esa situación , se lo advirtió pero el español no quiso escuchar. No lo puede negar, Arthur odió al ibérico cuando todo aquello ocurrió. Sabía lo que era tener que proteger a un niño tan pequeño , a uno al que quería como su hermano . La historia de Antonio y de Arhtur era bastante parecida, la única diferencia fue que el británico se pudo mantener al margen . No se dejó llevar, no corrompió al menor. En cambio Antonio simplemente fue un desalmado ; a su perspectiva. Pero no podía excluir de la culpa al mexicano , él sabía de lo que se trataba, era joven, sí, pero ya tenía bastante edad. Y después, los dejó a todos. La irresponsabilidad se pega; alcanzó a pensar.

* * *

Lovino había salido del lugar para emprender la busqueda de su superior . El nápoles no lo conocía en persona, sólo en fotos pero según lo que había escuchado es que era una persona algo difícil de tratar no es que fuera gruñón , es que sabía como evadir los temas, escapar de la responsabilidad. No podía imaginar que el mexicano hubiera sido anteriormente el presidente de la mafia . Prácticamente uno de los fundadores. Le daba igual que fuera quien fuera, él necesitaba encontrarlo y por esa razón lo haría. El problema es que ya dos agentes fueron en su busqueda, uno falló y el otro no había regresado todavía lo que significaba el fallo en su contra.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía , intentaba pensar con claridad en donde podría estar. Un lugar obvio, un lugar oculto, un lugar cualquiera pero que fuera un lugar. Por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos tropezó accidentalmente con alguien. Una persona leyendo un periodico a la espera del camión.

_¡Pero que demonios!¡Sólo esto me faltaba!_

-¡Deberías de fijarte en donde esperas el camión , para eso está la parada!- reclamó el italiano. Sinceramente ,era verdad, incluso parecía que la persona se hubiera puesto ahí apropósito-.

- No puedo creerlo, pero ¿es que todos aquí son tan acelerados y gruñones?¿no entienden que no es necesario estar siempre a las carreras?cuando las cosas vayan a suceder es porque tendrán que suceder . El que quieran provocarlo no va a funcionar- respondió bastante tranquilo dandoce la vuelta, permitiendo que lo viera-.

- Ale...- sólo pudo decir la mitad del nombre a causa de la impresión. El mexicano sólo sonrió de una manera bastante relajada, ¿donde había visto ese tipo de sonrisa?, se parecía a la de... no, imposible, además; la del español se veía boba. La de Alejandro se veía dulce, cordial y relajada como si ni el fin del mundo se fuera a borrar aquella sonrisa. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una poco común, que hace que te pierdas y te olvides de las preocupaciones- Señor - dijo recuperando la idea del por qué había salido-.

- Pero mira que cocita de niño - dijo avergonsando al castaño, ¿qué se creía?¿su papá? - mandaron a un chico bastante joven a buscarme- declaró con el semblante un poco frío , disimulando un poco la molestia-.

-Jm.. no pareces mayor que yo-.

-Es verdad, te llevo un año -.

-Señor-.

-Llámame Alejandro, me siento un anciano cuando me dicen señor-.

-Alejandro, debemos volver. Te advierto que a diferencia de mis otros compañeros yo soy el más difícil-.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona - A mi me resultó divertida la cara que Yao puso cuando leyó la nota que le dejé jaja la hubiera visto era de risa. Y Bondevik jaja ese hombre de semblante tan serio terminó como una niña de cinco años jaja hubiera tomado una foto pa'l face jaja pero...- se pone serio- Mantener el secreto es difícil , no tengo porque revelarlo- dijo para después comenzar a caminar-.

-¡A donde crees que vas!- reclamó-.

- Creí que venías a llevarme de vuelta a ese maldito agujero - respondió dolido-.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar pero Lovino notó que a donde iban no era algún lugar asignado para volver. Sin embargo; no se quejó . Debía mantenerse al margen , ya bastantes problemas tenía encima. Llegaron a una joyería y Alejandro le pidió a una de las empleadas pasar a la oficina principal (algo prohibido para los clientes pero le fue permitido) parecía que era muy común ver al mexicano por ese lugar.

No cuestionó nada, sólo observaba cada paso que el moreno daba , analizaba y se preguntaba por qué con él se fue inmediatamente mientras que a Yao y Lukas los evadió. Varias dudas, ninguna que le fuera a preguntar , se quedaron un rato en silencio en la habitación vacía.

- Se que te preguntarás ¿qué hacemos aquí? se que querrás volver ya, pero te doy palabra de honor que después de esto iremos de vuelta a la organización-.

-De acuerdo- se sentó en una de las sillas-.

Se quedaron en un silencio casi espectral , donde el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el de las manecillas del reloj. Lovino simplemente observaba cada minimo movimiento de Alejandro, le parecía una persona sumamente interesante; lo demostrara o no el mexicano - a su parecer- escuchaba y miraba cada cosa por más insignificante que ésta fuera , parecía que todo lo tenía siempre calculado gracias a su habilidad. Después de unos minutos la puerta de la oficina se abrió ; eran el suizo y el noruego que venían juntos.

-¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡¿Me quieren tomar por idiota?!- reclamó el italiano ante semejante escena-.

-Jaja, te equivocas. Aquí nadie te quiere mirar la cara de idiota. Permiteme explicarte todo- respondió con cierta malicia en su mirada- Vash, por favor dame los documentos que te encargué- dijo extendiendo la mano , recibiendo los documentos - Se que es algo que te gustará saber-.

Desconfiaba, y mucho, pero aparte de su tiempo no perdería nada con escuchar lo que su jefe tenía que decir. Tal vez , solo tal vez por eso se preocupaba su gemelo. Quería saberlo, aun que por supuesto que sin bajar la guardia; no estaba para cometer errores.

* * *

Caminaban por los largos pasillos, Antonio parecía bastante tranquilo pero ciertamente no lo estaba. Aquel lugar le causaba estrés por no decir otra cosa. Hacía tanto que no lo visitaba, bueno, igual no podía hacerlo , no desde aquel día. Se preguntaba si Alejandro lo perdonaba . Aun que realmente el perdón del mexicano no era algo tan importante; bien, eso era lo que se decía así mismo para que el dolor de aquel recuerdo no lo atormentara tanto. ¿Sus amigos sabrían en realidad cuál era su verdadera personalidad?, sospecharía de Gilbert, no de Francis, debía de ser realmente astuto para que sus dos mejores amigos no tuvieran ni idea.

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó del otro lado de la pared. Ruido que llamó la atención de todos , sonaba como si hubieran explotado algo. Gilbert y Ludwig lo reconocían bien.

-¡Qué ha sido eso!- exclamó Francis-.

-Parecía una explosión del otro lado de la pared- re afirmó el alemán- Hermano- miró fijamente a Gilbert esperando alguna orden por parte de él-.

-Vamos- ordenó el albino haciendo que todos lo siguieran-.

Corrieron siguiendo a Gilbert y se detuvieron hasta llegar a una puerta sellada , algo les decía que era por ahí.

Se comenzaban a escuchar disparos , algo que alarmó al rubio de lentes , esto no estaba bien, ¿qué clase de lugar era ese?, no valía la pena estar aquí pues estaba muy seguro de que el inglés no estaría en semejante lugar . El británico era débil y estaba más que seguro que era imposible que hubiera sabido de la existencia de un lugar así. Por su parte el francés pensaba de manera similar que Alfred, su dulce chico de maple (como le decían de cariño) nunca hubiera llegado a aquel lugar. Mientras que Ludwig no se atrevía a especular antes de ver las cosas, como perteneciente al cuerpo policíaco aprendió con los años que siempre te llevas una sorpresa, al igual que Gilbert. Sin embargo; Antonio era el único que sabía a lo que se enfrentaban.

* * *

Todo tenía sentido ahora: el extraño comportamiento del español cuando lo conoció , la sobre protección por parte de su gemelo, el extraño ambiente de irritabilidad cuando se mencionaba a Alejandro cuando Feliciano y Arthur hablaban. Todo, inclusive la manera en que fueron reclutados, cómo no pudo notarlo antes. Definitivamente golpearía al español, tanto que desearía nunca haber hecho lo que hiso.

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí el capitulo, mmm espero haber aclarado ciertas dudas, no todas porque si no no tendría chiste. Algo que se me olvidó mencionar es que Lysander hace alución a Seborga el hermano menor de los Italias pero como nunca he leído algun fic donde él aparesca pues no sabía que nombre darle así que busqué nombres italianos y éste me pareció muy bonito. Espero les hayas h¡gustado el capitulo, dudas, quejas, todo tipo de comentarios son bien venidos , ojo, no ofensas.**

**¿no tienes cuenta aquí? no hay problema , puedes comentar , el botoncito del review no muerde. Así que esperaré sus comentarios. **

**Jojo más cerca de la verdad. Alejandro parece el malo pero se los digo en cerio que no lo es pero para verlo tendrán que seguir leyedo**

**Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 9: Secreto

**¡Hola! ~ , apurada con los examenes me hago tiempo para escribir más. Bienvenidos al penultimo capitulo de este humilde fanfic que fue pensado en un día aburrido viendo una película de vikingos que de vikingos solo tenían la vestimenta . En fin . Todo será rebelado aquí así que intentaré hacerlo lo más largo posible.**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen , todo a su respectivo autor. Gracias Hidekaz sensei por haberlos creado y así nosotros hacer historias raras . La historia y redacción, todo originalmente mio ¡O Yea!**

**Advertencia: En algún punto de la historia tal vez digan :¡Maldito bastardo español!, quisa -_-**

**Agradecimiento : Se que muchos dejaron de leer , otros comenzaron con la historia avanzada y que algunos siguieron leyendo. Muchas gracias a todos. Éste será el primer fanfic largo que terminaré. No se despeguen hasta que salga el ultimo capi , osea el siguiente.**

**Sin mas nada: ¡LEAN,LEAN,LEAN,LEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

Lovino caminó lo más rápido que pudo - sino es que corrió- yendo detrás de su jefe , Vash y el noruego. Le purgaba el estómago , la noticia, la situación ,el que fuera agresivo y sádico no quería decir que carecía de sentimientos ¿no?. Siempre procuraba cuidar, proteger a quien era importante para él, nunca traicionó ni traicionaría a alguien a quien ama. ¡Maldito bastardo de mierda!; era lo único que el suritaliano podía pensar. Le dolió saberlo , le dolió y nadie tenía idea de cuanto.

Por su parte , Alejandro rezaba por no llegar tarde, su penúltimo movimiento se había hecho y esperaba que no le saliera la bala por la culata ; como se dice en su país. Nunca creyó que el castaño fuera a reaccionar así, lo había pensado de mil maneras y nuca lo visualizó así. Y eso que no le había dicho toda la verdad, todo fuera para no lastimarlo y , sin embargo; Lovino no podía ocultar su furia. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho todo?, no quería pensarlo. No es como si se lo fuera a revelar todo. Hay cosas que no pueden decirse nunca.

Faltaba poco para llegar, pronto se jugaría la última carta, estaba ansioso aun que no lo demostrara. Porque esa era su especialidad, disfrazarse, camuflajear, maquillar la realidad cuando se necesitaba, eso no significaba que fuera deshonesto, al contrario, odiaba la mentira, por esa razón era irónico, pero así fue formado, así fue entrenado y así le clavaron una estaca en el corazón . Estaca que él mismo ayudó a clavar.

Le hería recordar el maldito agujero pero más aun, saber que no podía abandonarlo aunque quisiera , no podía o sería sancionado.

_Flash back_

_Como cada mañana Antonio y Alejandro caminaban por el Castillo de Chapultepec , jugando a recorrer cada rincó. El español le lleva cuatro años al mexicano pero eso no impide que ambos pasen siempre el día juntos, siempre inseparables, porque hay un secreto que ambos se callan, un secreto que no le pueden decir a nadie, un secreto que ocultan el uno del otro a pesar de que lo comparten y ninguno lo sabe . Los chicos se criaron como hermanos pero los dos sabían que no lo eran de sangre más si legalmente.¿Su secreto?, simple: Ambos se aman. Antonio ama profundamente al mexicano, a ese dulce y tierno niño que aveces puede llegar a ser tan travieso pero no le pude decir nada. Alejandro ama profundamente al español, ese chico que está tan seguro lo mira como solo un hermano y con quien desearía estar para siempre. Los dos comparten el mismo secreto pero ninguno puede decirlo, ninguno lo haría._

_- Ale, ¿te gustaría comer churros?- preguntó el ibérico con el chico en su regazo. En aquel entonces tenían 14 y 18 años respectivamente - Puedo hacerte si quieres -._

_- Sí. También quiero un poco de mole -._

_- Jaja, está bien, aun que no me sale muy bueno -._

_-Me gusta tu comida - declaró haciendo sonrojar al otro sin darse cuenta de ello -._

_-Entonces volvamos rápido para hacerlo, si no mamá se va a enojar -._

_-Espera, todavía no - pidió intentando disimular el ruego de su voz -._

_-¿Por qué ?-._

_-Me gusta cuando estamos así. Muy pocas veces tu y yo podemos pasarla tan bien- parecía que el chico no media el impacto que sus palabras causaban en el español - Realmente, quiero estar contigo - esta vez lo dijo con un ligero rubor en su rostro.-._

_- Pajarito - era el nombre que Antonio le daba de cariño - Tenemos que irnos , no seas imprudente - intentaba disimular el rubor de su rostro que claramente podía visualizar así como sentir. Pero los latidos de su corazón lo delataban y al sentir esto Alejandro no pudo evitar que su corazón hiciera lo mismo , algo que el castaño pudo sentir - Pajarito, ya puedes quitarte de encima - medio tartamudeo- Se va a hacer tarde y es a mi a quien regañan- quitó al mexicano de su regazo pero cuando vio aquellos ojos que tanto amaba no pudo evitar paralizarse -._

_- Antonio... - susurró- No quiero volver - le costaba decirlo, esto estaba mal, era indecente y lo sabían por eso cada uno por su parte intentaba neguarlo, ocultarlo a los ojos de los demás - No quiero -._

_- Debemos- y aun así tampoco quería, no esta vez - Pajarito ... - dudaba, deseaba besarle no tendría otra oportunidad pero no quería lastimarlo. - No ... bueno ... -._

_- No ...si , tienes razón- el moreno podía sentirlo y quería que lo hiciera pero no estaba bien, eran hermanos aun que no de sangre - Si, vayámonos - intentó levantarse pero el ojiverde lo detuvo del brazo y acercó sus rostros a una distancia peligrosamente pequeña -._

_-Déjame, por favor, pajarito,¿podrías?- rogaba el español mientras lo miraba con ojos de pasión. Sin estar seguro de lo que el ibérico decía no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza -._

_Antonio comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, el primer beso de ambos, sus corazones latían demasiado rápido , y la desesperación de quererse tocar y no poder hacerlo se había quedado a un lado. Antonio comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del mexicano, mientras que Alejandro entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello del ojiverde sintiendo como lo besaba tan suave y dulcemente. Las manos del ibérico comenzaban a bajar poco a poco. La pasión comenzaba a apoderarse de él y no es que Alejandro no quisiera lo mismo pero le asustaba la actitud desesperada de su hermano político por lo que lo alejó lentamente porque a la vez le valía un carajo la barrera de la edad, de la inexperiencia , y del que dirán. No siguieron, ambos se dieron cuenta de que eso no debía ser. Se fueron de ahí, ahora conocían el secreto de cada uno, se lo habían revelado sin necesidad de hablar. Que alegría y que castigo._

_Final del Flash back_

¡Malditos recuerdos que venían a torturarlo ahora!, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello , ya después se lamentaría o se enojaría , lo que fura primero , ahora tenía que hacer lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo planeando y que por cobardía no había hecho. Ahora o nunca.

* * *

- Yo me voy de aquí. Se que Arthur jamás hubiera llegado a un lugar como este - exclamó el norteamericano bastante asustado y molesto -.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro ?- le replicó Gilbert con una mirada fulminante, una que solo un policía experimentado podía poner - ¿Realmente estás tan seguro de conocerlo bien?- lo cuestionó -.

- Por supuesto, entre él y yo no hay secretos -.

- No te confíes Alfred. Jamás sabes cuanto te haz equivocado una vez que sabes la verdad - habló el alemán apoyando a su hermano - Nunca pienses que es imposible porque créeme que te va a doler cuando te des cuenta de que si lo era -.

- Al menos de que me digan una buena razón como para creer que mi Matty está aquí yo estoy con él- intervino el francés -.

- ¿Una buena razón, una buena razón?- musitó molesto el prusiano - ¿Crees que a todo se le puede dar una razón? Tu no tienes idea de lo que es tener que vivir de manera incierta todo el tiempo y después, te quiten lo único que te parecía seguro - dijo enfatizando en el "único" - No, no creas que siempre será así. Hay momentos como estos en que tienes que dejar de lado el orgullo, la lógica y el miedo porque sino terminarás engañado - terminó de decir molesto -.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y Matthew. Que vivas así no tiene que ver con ninguno de nosotros - recriminó el francés -.

- Te equivocas, no te lo digo para que me tengas pena o te molestes. Te lo digo porque quiero que veas que la vida no siempre puede tener una buena razón, una lógica o algo seguro. Realmente, ¿Alfred, cuán bien conocías al británico? -.

-¿Y tu cuán bien conocías al austriaco? - lo reprendió el de lentes bastante molesto por cuestionar a su pareja -.

- No lo sé - respondió dejando callados y calmados a los inconformes - Jamás podrías, por más que creas que si, una persona no podrá ser cien porciento honesta con alguien -.

- Habla por ti - intentaba defenderse el norteamericano a pesar de saber que era una causa perdida se negaba a creer -.

- Es verdad - intervino el francés comprendiendo lo que su amigo quiso decir -.

- Lo sabes - ayudó el alemán -.

* * *

Los disparos no sesaban , hacía unos momentos atrás que el ataque comenzó, intentaron un diálogo pero no funcionó pues casi al instante después de hacer la propuesta el primer disparo fue hecho por uno de los del bando contrario.

No habían tenido opción más que responder al ataque. Arthur estaba molesto pues le faltaban cuatro de sus mejores agentes : Lukas, Lovino, Roderich y Alejandro - a quien fueron a buscar y de quien no pudo conseguir que viniera- ¡Bloddy Hell! . Si ese estúpido de Antonio no hubiera hecho lo que hizo todo estaría bien. Sin rencores y sin nada pero él solo fue un maldito cobarde que lastimó a la persona que mas lo amaba y todo por un desliz. ¡Ellos no tenían la jodida culpa!. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, disparos y no podían faltar los primeros heridos, afortunadamente ellos no habían sufrido bajas - aun- al contrario de sus atacantes. Tanto odio y rencor entre mafias puede ser peligroso y veían las consecuencias.

* * *

-Bien, y supongamos que están ahí. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- preguntó Alfred ya más calmado -.

- Podemos disparar desde aquí con el arma de West -.

-De acuerdo - respondió el alemán ante la petición de su hermano -.

- No va a funcionar - intervino el ibérico -.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - preguntó el albino -.

- Porque ...- decirlo, no decirlo, ¿qué debía hacer? -.

_Flash back_

_Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Alejandro y no quería que fuera como cualquier otro que aya tenido. Éste debía ser especial, el mejor de todos. Su pequeño estaba creciendo y lo hacía feliz , además, con más frecuencia podía besarle._

_Sin embargo había algo que nadie sabía, ni sus padres, ni nadie más que su mejor amigo del alma sabían y eso porque él también estaba metido en lo mismo. Le molestaba un poco tener que trabajar a pesar de que había pedido un día libre,¡un día y no se lo respetaban!. En fin ,al menos había sido un trabajo relativamente insignificante. Pero eso no excluía el hecho de que estuviera molesto, feliz y molesto, algo bipolar._

_- Oye Antonio, no pensarás en dejarlo ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio con cierta preocupación pues sabía lo que podía pasar -._

_- Estaría loco. No. Pero es que aveces me harta que no pueda estar con mi pajarito el tiempo que quiero -._

_- Sabes que no nos podemos dar el tiempo que queremos -._

_- Es por eso que Alfred a dejado de verte como su hermano mayor -._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! - replicó con el seño fruncido -._

_- No lo niegues , estás con él cuando puedes.¿Por qué no hacer lo que yo? -._

_-Porque te buscas demasiados problemas. Ademas, ¿quién crees que te saca de ellos? -._

_-Lo siento, tienes razón-._

_-Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué harás para el cumpleaños de Alejandro ? -._

_- Creo que... que ya lo tengo. Pero es algo en el que me tienes que ayudar- respondió con una mirada llena de ilusión y una sonrisa traviesa -._

_- Está bien - declaró el británico con cierta desconfianza por lo que a su amigo se le haya ocurrido -._

_El día avanzaba y Alejandro se preguntaba donde podría estar su hermano político. Esta vez sus dos hermanos habían venido a visitarlo, aun que estaba feliz por ello le entristecía el hecho de que su padre no estuviera. Alejandro era hermano de sangre de Alfred: quien vivía en los estados unidos de Norteamérica y quien vivía con su madre biológica y la pareja de ella. Su otro hermano era Matthew quien tenía la dicha de vivir con el padre de los tres y su madre biológica en Canadá. El mal padre que compartían había ido por el mundo a procrear hijos. Ciertamente lo único que llegaba dolerle tanto al mexicano era que ni siquiera vivía con su madre biológica , no podía pues había muerto al momento del parto.  
_

_La fiesta era realmente bella, pero aun le seguía preocupando que el español no estuviera presente, ¿y si algo le había pasado?, no quería pensarlo pero era una posibilidad. _

_La fiesta estaba terminando y Alejandro despedía a los invitados - los cuales eran muchos - con ayuda de sus hermanos y sus padres adoptivos. Cuando terminaron se metieron a la casa para descansar puesto que ya era muy noche . Ya mañana limpiarían. Recostado en su cama Alejandro se sentía algo desilusionado hasta que se levantó al escuchar el golpecito que su ventana había recibido. Se asomó y pudo ver al ibérico parado en el patio haciendo señas de que lo siguiera, dudaba pero que más podía pasar, todo el día estuvo preocupado por él y ahora podía estar a su lado. Que más daba. Salió al encuentro con el ojiverde. _

_- Pajarito - dijo para luego abrazarlo - Lamento haberme perdido tu fiesta pero quiero recompensartelo -._

_-No importa- y así era, lo único que le importaba era que él estaba a su lado -._

_- No, si importa. Ven conmigo - le dijo en un tono medio serio y juguetón. Lo tomó de ambas manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él - Pero cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa -._

_El mexicano había asentido con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por el mayor caminando bastante, pero donde después el español cargo como toda una princesa al moreno asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que sus ojos siguieran cerrados. Cuando llegaron al lugar Antonio bajó al ojinegro y entonces dio la orden de que podía mirar. Cuando Alejandro abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el piso lleno de dientes de león. Estaba maravillado, la tenue luz de las lámparas del parque daban un sentido romántico a la situación; valió la pena esperar._

_- Antonio - exclamó sorprendido , lleno de emoción - ¿esto es para mi? -._

_- Si. Y eso no es todo - al mismo tiempo que lo dijo su mano se extendió señalando le una mesa para dos, justo como en un restaurante de lujo - Vamos -._

_El menor lo siguió sin cuestionar siguiendo maravillado por todo lo que estaba sentaron a la mesa y vio su platillo favorito: Mole. A pesar de que ya había comido en su fiesta no le importo por el hecho de que era con Antonio con quien comía esta vez. Terminaron y el ambiente era de lo más romántico . _

_Antonio le extendió la mano a Alejandro y cuando el menor la tomó fue jalado bruscamente por el mayor hacia su pecho, cosa que sorprendió al azteca._

_- An..tonio - tartamudeó al sentir el calor del cuerpo que el mayor expedía -._

_- Te Amo - declaró con cierto rubor en la cara provocando que el otro se ruborizara igualmente -._

_-Yo también te amo -._

_Ambos comenzaron a besarse, un beso casto ,como todos los que habían tenido. Porque para ambos siempre era la primera vez. Sólo que esta ocasión todo comenzaba a tornarse diferente. La pasión reprimida por parte del mayor y el amor e inocencia del menor se fusionaron. Antonio recostó el cuerpo del mexicano entre todos los dientes de león que había en el suelo , sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, con timidez, con paciencia , con ganas de tocar cada centímetro de su piel, comenzó a sacarle la ropa y el azteca hacía lo mismo con el español. Antonio besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios de Alejandro, iba de sus labios hasta su cuello, después comenzó a bajar hasta su pecho sin dejar de acariciarlo mientras el menor acariciaba su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello . La respiración de ambos era cada vez más agitada,ya no podían esperar: el tiempo limite se acabó._

_Había sido la primera vez para ambos. Se entregaron, se amaron y juraron que siempre sería así porque su amor trascendería la barrera del tiempo, porque sin importar lo que pasara en un futuro ellos se tendrían presente._

_Fin del Flash back_

-Antonio, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? - habló el albino al ver que por unos momentos habían perdido contacto con el español -.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al sentirse de nuevo en la realidad, sus mejillas ardían y todo por el recuerdo que guardaba tan profundamente -.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no va a funcionar?- repitió el de lentes -.

- Ah si... - había recordado lo que pasaba antes de que cayera en sus recuerdos - Porque ... - volvió a vacilar - Porque está protegida. No puedes llegar y disparar y esperar que se abra, así no funciona , una vez que se cierra por dentro no se puede abrir por fuera incluso si lanzas una granada esperando a que se abra. No funciona así -.

- Y tu como sabes- preguntó intrigado el albino al ver la seguridad con la que su amigo lo dijo -.

- Porque - ahí estaba el problema, cómo decirles que él fue el vicepresidente de una mafia- Solo siganme - Antonio comenzó a caminar bastante rápido pero se dio cuenta de que nadie iba detrás de el por lo que se detuvo - ¡Si quieren llegar tendrán que confiar en mi! - gritó desde donde estaba-.

No tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo a pesar de desconfiar de él. ¿Qué sabía él que ellos no?

* * *

Lograron llegar, tal vez no tan a tiempo pero llegaron. Ciertamente no esperaban una bienvenida al escuchar los disparos y al sentir aquel olor a sangre se dio cuenta de que tenía menos tiempo de lo planeado, pero, eso no era inconveniente. No por nada fue el antiguo Presidente a pesar de ser tan joven.

Alejandro llegó y lo primero que hizo - después de haber matado a unos cuantos - fue pararse en medio.

-¡RETIRADA FANTASMA! - gritó dando una orden -.

Al escuchar esto todos los agentes perteneciente a su mafia guardaron profundo silencio desconcentrando a los otros. De pronto se fue la luz y todo quedó en un profundo silencio de ultratumba. Se habían reunido en algún punto mientras podían ver cada movimiento del enemigo,por esa razón se llamaba : Retirada fantasma ; no te ven pero tu si. Ingenioso tal vez.

-¡¿Eres un bloddy idiot?!- replicó el británico al ver al norteamericano -.

- Respeto Kirkland, respeto - respondió con el semblante cambiado,así de rápido podía cambiar de tener la más cordial de las expresiones a la más cruel de todas - Una vez que me llamaste has perdido momentáneamente tu cargo como Presidente -.

- Lo siento - no tuvo más remedio que disculparse -.

- Agente Williams , posición -.

- Techo -.

-Agente Väinämöinen , posición -.

-Techo -.

-¿Trabajo en equipo o individual? -.

-Individual -respondieron al unisono -.

-Agente Edelstein , posición-.

- Lado este -.

-Agente Wang, posición -.

-Norte -.

-Agente Feliciano Vargas , posición -.

- Noreste -.

- Agente Kirkland,posición -.

- Centro -.

- Algunos cambiaran de posición. Williams y Väinämöinen tendrán la misma posición pero trabajaran en equipo. Edelstein cambiarás al Sur parte superior - lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - Me gustaría tener música mientras esto sucede , ya sabes la que me gusta - el austriaco asintió - Agente Wang, quedarás en la misma posición. Feliciano , cambiarás al Sur inferior. Kirkland, Oeste . Zwingli, Lado Este. Bondevik, Sureste. ¿Preguntas o quejas?-.

-NO- respondieron todos al unisono -.

-Entonces - pone una expresión maliciosa - Que comience la fiesta -Todos se dispersaron menos Lovino,a quien no le había dado posición alguna -.

- Señor, no me ha dado posición -.

- Eso es porque tu y yo seremos equipo. ¿Podrás seguirme el paso?-.

-Si señor- respondió con una seguridad que ciertamente no sentía del todo -.

Con esas nuevas posiciones sería más fácil el ganar,ya que al estar más calmado Alejandro podía pensar mejor la situación que el británico. Para realizar la táctica tomaba en cuenta la habilidad de cada uno.

Matthew : Su medio hermano, tiene la habilidad de mirar a distancias increíblemente largas sin necesidad de algún aparato especial. Capaz de hacer movimientos en su mayoría exactos.

Tino: Poseedor de una fuerza descomunal a pesar de su apariencia débil.

Equipo perfecto : Matthew y Tino. Aprovechar la visión de largo alcance de Matthew y combinarla con la fuerza descomunal de Tino para realizar golpes y bajas de la mafia adversaria sin margen de error.

Roderich : Capacidad de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo algo nula. Tiene la habilidad de poseer un gran oído,capaz de escuchar a un alfiler caer a 150 metros de distancia. Puede tocar cualquier instrumento que gracias a la tecnología que poseen pueden adaptarlos y hacer que el austriaco los use a su favor.

Yao : Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo excelente,conocedor de todas las artes marciales. Elasticidad sobrehumana y capaz de improvisar hasta el último segundo .

Feliciano :Poseedor de un gran olfato ,tan agudo como el de un perro. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo excelente. Manejo de arma blanca excepcional. Experiencia en rastreo y exterminar sin ninguna clase de problemas.

Arthur: Habilidades en el espionaje sin comparación alguna. Exterminio perfecto. Capaz de no hacer ningún ruido al hacer su trabajo.

Vash : Mercenario por naturaleza. Manejo de armas excepcional.

Lukas :Agudo sentido de la percepción. Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo bastante buena. Capaz de desaparecer y reaparecer de la nada. Habilidad de realizar ilusión óptica en cualquier circunstancia.

Lovino : Agudo sentido del olfato. Capaz de improvisar actos sanguinarios con forme la situación avanza. Siempre con la mente clara cuando pelea. Margen de error nulo.

Alejandro: Sentido de percepción perfecto. Estratega nato. Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo excelente. No realiza ruido alguno al momento de matar con arma blanca. Perfeccionista en los combates. Improvisa de manera natural.

No sería el equipo perfecto con Lovino pero mientras Antonio no apareciera tendría que conformarse.

_Flash Back_

_Habían llamado a Antonio a la oficina del Presidente para pedirle que realizara el reclutamiento de nuevos prospectos. Antonio aceptó pero al ver las listas se dio cuenta que el nombre del mexicano estaba escrito. Pudo haberse negado al pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traer y se hubiera concedido un plazo para reclutar a alguien más,pero ni lo pensó ni pidió nada. Antonio estaba emocionado porque Alejandro estaría con él._

_- ¡Eres un idiota Antonio!-reclamó el británico - ¡Cómo aceptaste!¡Alejandro cumplió 15 años! -._

_- No seas exagerado. Estará bien,además,él y yo podremos pasar más tiempo juntos -._

_- ¡Bloddy hell! Ni siquiera te haz puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que esto va a tener. Solo piensas en ti pero no piensas en que esto le traerá responsabilidades y problemas a tu hermano -._

_-¡No es mi hermano!. Alejandro es la persona que más amo en esta vida y yo soy a quien más ama en esta vida. Además, algún día hubiera tenido que aprender a defenderse -._

_-Entonces llévalo a clases de karate, kigboxing, boxeo lo que sea. No necesariamente debe de estar en esto para aprender a defenderse -._

_-Se lo que hago -._

_- ¡Aprenderá a matar y a como lidiar con ello,¿te parece justo?! -._

_-Fin de la discusión. Se lo que hago -._

_Fin del Flash back_

**_El peor error que cometiste Antonio,el peor de todos_ ;**pensó el británico al re aunudar la pelea en sus nuevas posiciones.

* * *

-Es por aquí, sólo tenemos que entrar por esa puerta y estaremos del otro lado - aclaró el español que se olvidó por completo de seguir con aquella personalidad poco sería y despistada que lo caracterizaba, no es que él no fuera así, si lo era. Pero en situaciones serías le era un poco difícil permanecer con la misma actitud. Actitud que desconcertaba a los demás - ¿Sucede algo? -.

-Antonio - habló el albino con cierta desconfianza e intriga - No sé los demás, pero, aun siendo mi amigo y creo que Francis me comprenderá bien porque ambos te conocemos como la palma de la mano me pongo a pensar. ¿Quién eres en realidad? - la pregunta ocasionó que el ojiverde reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que todo había sido muy sospechoso - Francis y yo te conocemos desde hace años, prácticamente desde los pañales y tu no eres así, ¿o si?-.

- Yo ... - debía decirlo ya, por una vez en su vida debería ser honesto -.

- Lo que tu amigo dice es cierto, ¿por qué sabes eso?. Gilbert es el policía y aun así parece que tu eres el experimentado - intervino el norteamericano - Contesta Antonio, que si Arthur está del otro lado quiero saber porque y cómo lo sabes -.

- Porque ... -¿cómo iniciar con la historia? -.

-Esto es algo que debes de decir- habló por primera vez el alemán después de haber permanecido callado por tanto tiempo - ¿Qué sabes acerca de Feliciano?- ya no había más opción para el ibérico -.

- Alejandro - alcanzó a decir sin pensar en lo que dijo -.

-¿Alejandro?, ¿qué tiene que ver mi hermano con esto?, ¿algo le pasó a mi hermano? - el ojiazul se acercó muy peligrosamente al castaño agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa - ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con esto?!- le reclamó sin obtener una respuesta -.

- Porque Alejandro y yo ... - esquivaba la mirada del ojiazul que parecía querer matarlo. Nadie mete a su familia en esto y mucho menos a su hermano menor - Porque él y yo ... -.

-¡Contesta Antonio! - zarandeó al moreno - ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Alejandro en esto?! -.

- Él y yo construimos ésta entrada sin autorización alguna - al decir esto el norteamericano lo soltó de golpe. No captaba lo que el ojiverde acababa de decir -.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ludwig -.

- Alejandro pensó que algún día podía ocuparse. No dijo nada porque la propuesta iba a ser negada. Ja - al final sonrió con una sonrisa melancólica - Siempre fue contra las reglas, tenía el instinto. Por eso él ... - vaciló unos segundos con la mirada perdida - Por eso él obtuvo el puesto de Presidente tan rápido. Demostró tener el carisma, las agallas , la decisión, el compromiso, el talento. Demostró tenerlo todo - todos miraban a Antnonio con desconfianza. Alfred quiso acercarse a Antonio y golpearlo pero fue detenido por Francis quien con la mirada le pidió que no hiciera nada -.

- ¿Presidente de qué?- preguntó el alemán de una manera tranquilo para evitar que Antonio saliera de aquel aislamiento en el que él mismo se había puesto . Así sería más fácil saber las cosas - ¿puedes decirlo? -.

-No debo-.

- Pero , ¿y si Alejandro está en peligro?. Necesitamos saberlo -.

-¿Ale ...jandro? , él era... el Presidente de la mafia - balbuceó con la mirada perdida, estaba en dos tiempos diferentes, le costaba concentrarse en su realidad porque por un lado recordaba al mexicano -.

-¿Mafia?,¿qué mafia?¿esta? -.

-Si -.

-¿Y qué hacen en esta "Mafia"?-.

- Se realizan los trabajos más difíciles que el gobierno no puede arreglar. Cuando es así nos llaman y se hace el trabajo,les enviamos los informes al Gobierno para que alguna división de inteligencia especial se lleve el cré depende del trabajo -.

- ¿Si Alejandro ya no es el Presidente entonces quien?-.

-Arthur- la declaración del español hizo que a Alfred se le erizara la piel -.

-¿Arthue qué? -.

-Arthur Kirkland -.

-¿Desde cuándo Alejandro y Arthur están en esto? -.

-Alejandro desde que tenía 15 años y Arthur desde los 17 años, él y yo comenzamos al mismo tiempo -.

-¿Qué? - fue lo único que el de lentes podía decir, estaba contrariado, no solo era su amante sino su hermano, era difícil de creer , se negaba a creerlo -.

_Flash back_

_Hace un año que Alejandro entró a la mafia , no quería hacerlo para él el matar a alguien es algo que no se debería hacer porque la muerte, a su parecer, es algo que tan solo es decisión de Dios. Sin embargo; pudo ver en los ojos de Antonio que quería que se quedara con él. No importaba matar mientras Antonio estuviera feliz, o al menos eso pensó. Llamaron a Alejandro hace tres meses para decirle que el cargo de Presidente se le era otorgado, pensaba rechazarlo,pero, de nuevo los ojos del español le pedían que aceptara. Y aceptó. Una vez que lo haces no hay vuelta atrás,el compromiso está hecho. Pero, un día vio al ibérico platicando con el británico que tenía como amigo y compañero. Fue lo más sigiloso que pudo y, a pesar de que estaba mal, escuchó la conversación que los amigos tenían. Algo que hasta la fecha Antonio desconoce ._

_-¿Entonces?-cuestionó el rubio -._

_-No lo sé. El estar aquí a comenzado a fastidiarme -._

_- Puedes dejarlo -._

_-No puedo. Alejandro está a cargo , además, soy el vicepresidente -._

_-Precisamente por eso tienes más ventaja -._

_- No quiero dejarlo solo -._

_- Debiste haberlo pensado antes,¿no te lo había dicho ya?- le reprochó con cierto resentimiento -._

_-Si. Es solo que aveces solo quiero una vida normal. Pero se cual es mi posición -._

_Habiendo escuchado lo que el español dijo, el corazón del azteca comenzó a doler inmensamente. Supo que aun que Antonio tenía la dedicación y la fuerza, que aun que él estaba a su lado, al ibérico le faltaba una vida tranquila,justa para un hombre de 20 años. Por lo que el mexicano se decidió en hacer que Antonio abandonara la mafia sin que pareciera un despido injustificado. _

_Había estado investigando a futuros prospectos para el reclutamiento, entre ellos dos gemelos: Feliciano y Lovino Vargas, quienes tenían mas o menos la misma edad que él. Investigando a Feliciano más profundamente creyó que sería una buena persona para estar con Antonio. No quería dejarlo pero lo amaba demasiado como para renunciar a él y dejar que tenga una buena vida lejos de la mafia, lejos del caos y problemas que esta origina._

_Sin embargo, el reclutamiento se acercaba , aun que tenía bastante tiempo y evitar que el italiano fuera miembro a pesar de tener un potencial que podía ser usado para bien. Pero cuando intentó que el noritaliano tuviera un encuentro con el español , al ibérico se le ocurre ir al Walmart en vez de la pizzeria. Mal comienzo pero no había de que preocuparse. Sin embargo cuando notó que cuando el español miró por primera vez al cajero este tuvo una especie de flechazo inmediato. Bien, no era lo planeado pero lo importante era lo que Antonio sintiera. A pesar del dolor propio porque aun que quisiera el bien para la persona que tanto amaba le dolía ver que el ibérico no tuvo problema en fijarse en alguien más, sentía que le habían encajado una estaca en el corazón pero era algo que debía soportar, sabía que tendría que lidiar con ellos dese el principio pero un así ... nadie tenía idea de cuanto dolió._

_Procuró que los encuentros entre el nápoles y el ibérico fueran cada vez más frecuentes y poco a poco veía cuan enamorado estaba Lovino de su amado español. Del idiota sin escrúpulos que prometió amarlo siempre y se olvidaba de ello. La fecha de reclutamiento se acercaba y cambió el nombre de Lovino por el de un austriaco con cierto potencial para entrar en la mafia. Durante ese tiempo se encargó de darle una misión casi imposible a Antonio donde con ayuda del británico ocasionaron que la misión fallara provocando que Antonio quedara como culpable recibiendo el repudio del ex presidente y la orden a Alejandro de que Antonio fuera exiliado. Cosa que Alejandro cumplió, desapareció todo tipo de rastro de Antonio, nada había quedado, historial, huellas dactilares, record, nada, Era como si Antonio jamás hubiera existido. El español no tuvo más remedio que mudarse a su natal España por una semana pero al no tener a Alejandro lo único que le quedaba ahora era Lovino. Regresó a México y buscó a Alejandro para despedirse. El mayor besó e hizo el amor con el azteca._

_-Te Amo- le susurró el moreno al mayor antes de llegar al climax -._

_-Yo... -vaciló por un momento y entonces se dio cuenta de algo - Siempre te amaré -a la única persona que llegaría a amar sería a Alejandro , le gustaba el sur italiano , pero no lo amaba tanto como al azteca, no sería capaz de hacerlo, nunca -._

_En aquella noche, el mexicano sabía a la perfección que no volvería a saber nada de Antonio. Se había acabado su historia con él y todo por querer que el mayor viviera la vida cuando fue él quien le privó de la libertad en un principio. A la mañana siguiente encontró una nota a un lado de su cama:_

_"Perdóname mi pajarito, pero después de que te exilian debes de comenzar de cero, me gustaría comenzar contigo pero es imposible para los dos._

_Posdata: Siempre te amaré._

_Atte: Antonio."_

_Al terminar de leer Alejandro no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas , pero no dejó de sonreí.Cinco años, fue el tiempo que Alejandro duró al frente después de lo sucedido. Después decidió que debía irse, ya no soportaba el dolor que apretaba su corazón, si fue su plan, pero dolía, a pesar de la ayuda del tiempo. Dejó como presidente a Arthur quien reclutó a Lovino siete meses después de que Antonio fuera exiliado. Y dejó la vicepresidencia al austriaco. El problema es que la mafia estaba en riña con los gobiernos de Alemania y China. A pesar de que Alejandro se había encargado de arreglarlo casi todo , ambos gobiernos no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad para recibir una indemnización. Cosa que era ridícula pues sabían los gobiernos que la mafia se encargaba de solucionar los problemas que agobiaban a los mortales como se le diría a los civiles,pero si en el transcurso de la misión se dan cuenta de que le gobierno tiene la mayor parte de la culpa entonces la mafia castiga al gobierno. Es una especie de : Mientras no me mientas trabajaré para ti. Cosa que no ocurrió con Alemania y China.  
_

_El británico estaba algo molesto porque el mexicano le dejó un trabajo demasiado pesado, pensó que el menor debía de olvidar lo sucedido y tomar responsabilidad aun que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a vivir con Alfred lo que su amigo con Alejandro. Por eso logró comprender un poco al moreno._

_Fin del flash back_

- ¿Antonio?- exclamó el alemán al darse cuenta de que la conexión a la vida real y el ibérico era nula -.

- ¡Antonio!- gritó molesto el norteamericano provocando la vuelta a la vida del ojiverde -.

- ¿Eh? -.

- Dime que todo lo que dijiste fue mentira - rogó por piedad el de lentes -.

-¿Qué ...acabo de ... decir? - era como si hubiera estado hipnotizado y ahora no recordaba nada, al menos nada claro -.

- No te hagas el ingenuo- reprochó de nuevo el ojiazul -.

- Yo ... - parecía aturdido -.

- Antonio- lo llamó el prusiano -.

- ¿Si?-.

-¿Cómo decías que podíamos pasar? - intentó disimular la impresión de haberse enterado de tanto de una persona a la que creía conocer tan bien -.

- Sí, Tenemos que cruzar esa entrada y estaremos donde los demás- rectificó volviendo al punto donde les ordenaba a todos sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido unos minutos antes -.

Todos lo siguieron pero ya no había confianza,¿una mafia?, eso debía de ser broma, todos se negaban a creerlo pero todo cambió cuando todos cruzaron, ¿era una ilusión?¿un sueño?, si era así entonces que los despertaran ya ...

Continuará~

* * *

**Hasta aquí, si, soy mala muajajaja. No, ya enserio . Realmente intenté hacerlo lo más largo que pude para revelar los misterios que aquí se guardaban. ¿Qué les pareció?. Por favor diganmelo via review. Por cierto que lo de Roderich, con eso de que está vivo, y no saben como ps eso lo va a rebelar Alemania, ¿recuerdan una extraña llamada que recibió cuando fue a buscar a Feli? pus ¡Cha,cha,cha,chan! *redoble de tambores* ahí estará la respuesta. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, a ver cuan largo es el otro porque planeo hacerlo algo especial. Sugerencias, reclamos, y amenazas vía review , hazlo que el botoncito no muerde.**

**Nos vemos~**


	12. Chapter 10: Sólo el comienzo

**Sean todos bienvenidos al aclamado final de Uke Mafia, por favor tomen todos asiento. Espero que disfruten de la función. Pero antes de comenzar quiero decirle a Carolina,quien me hizo una corrección sobre el capitulo pasado : Es verdad, era el tiro por la culata pero no noté el error al estar corrigiendo la ortografía debido a que estaba absorta en la intensidad de la lectura, gracias.**

**Agradecimientos: A pesar de que ya los había puesto, quiero agradecer en especial a:**

**Sandra DeNite, quien a elogiado este fanfic diciendo que es el mejor que a leido desde hace mucho. Favor que me haces, ¡gracias!**

** Carolina: quien me ha seguido en mis otras historias , eres una bella persona ¡soy tu fan Caro!, por cierto que pronto actualizaré en el otro de "Compre lo que quiera com".**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein, quien me ha dicho que mis capitulos son awesomes , ¡Oh, la awesome eres tu !**

**Y una lista de otras personitas bellas y hermosas que leyeron mi fanfic :**

**Pony96,Helianne ,Candyo ,emi-arlette ,Yoshikawa Chiharu,Pinsel D34CM43 ,3 (quien es anonimo),Nina22,fujoshi hetaliana 1 ¡muchos arigatos a todos !~**

**Tip: En la parte de la pelea- que aparecerá en una parte de la historia - La hice escuchando una pista de violín llamada : Violin's Dance by Setpan Grytsay ,el tiempo de la pelea intenté lo más posible que coincidiera con el tiempo de la música pero eso si, no lean antes de que la música empiece y no se apresuren a leer lleva un tiempo normal en la lectura. Claro que marcaré donde deben de poner la pista de audio con un (*+) , por eso decía que este capi iba a ser especial, aparte de la trama de la historia claro está.**

**Y sin más nada ¡LEAAAAAAAAAN,LEAAAAAAAAAAAN,LEEAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

Habían cruzado del otro lado , siendo separados por un vidrio que les mostraba con toda claridad el combate que se tenía del otro lado. Estaban sorprendidos, anonadados, en shock, bien, todas aquellas palabras no lograban definir en lo más minimo como era que realmente se sentían. Las dudas los invadían a todos, sobre todo a Ludwig ,quien siempre creyó que el italiano era realmente débil y necesitaba que lo protegieran y cuidaran, nunca llegó a imaginar que Feliciano fuera más fuerte que él. Era difícil para todos. Incluso para Antonio puesto que nunca imaginó aquello, a pesar de que en algún momento de su vida perteneció a aquella mafia, debió haberlo sabido y ahora que lo pensaba todo tenía sentido ahora que lo sabía todo.

Gilbert se irritó bastante al ver a la rata rubia del otro lado provocando que lo único que pudiera pensar en aquel momento fue : "Nunca llegarás a amarlo como yo lo hago" ; aquellas palabras que el suizo le había gritado tiempo atrás. Si era así , entonces ,¿por qué no lo protegió?, la maldita rata rubia le gritó aquello y ahora que lo veía manejar aquellas armas con tanta facilidad como si estuviera jugando en un campo de flores le purgaba el estómago pensar que Vash tuvo más posibilidades de proteger a Roderich.

- Esto ... - fue lo único que el norteamericano pudo decir. Aun titubeando, queriendo pensar que todo era una cruel mentira o una pesadilla de la que quería despertar- No puede ser cierto -.

- Lo es - le aclaró el ibérico, que estaba nervioso ante la presencia del azteca del otro lado del cristal - El que digas que es mentira no la convierte en una -.

- Antonio - habló el albino - ¿Por qué? -.

-¿De qué hablas? -.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste a todos, a Francis, a mi , a todos? -.

- No podía hablar, qué querías que hiciera -.

- Espera - dijo el de lentes al reaccionar - ¡Tu metiste a mi hermano menor en esto! - exclamó tomando al español por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Me vale mierda si has metido en esto a Lovino aun que me da pena que no sientas amor por nadie, pero,POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS METIDO A MATTHEW EN ESTO!¡QUIEN TE CREES!, ¡TE METISTE CON ALEJANDRO PARA ABANDONARLO Y¿AHORA QUIERES DESTRUIR LO QUE NOS QUEDA DE FAMILIA?!- gritaba más que molesto o furioso aquel norteamericano a quien se le había hervido la sangre -.

- ¡¿Y tu que sabes?! - recriminó el español -.

-¡SE QUE TE VALIÓ UNA MIERDA EL CARIÑO DE MI HERMANO, QUE LE ROBASTE LA INOCENCIA, QUE LO AISLASTE DE NOSOTROS. AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE DESAPARECIÓ ! - los demás intentaban quitarle de encima a Alfred pero las fuerzas de éste eran demasiadas hasta que Antonio se lo quitó de encima -.

-¡YO AMÉ, AMO Y AMARÉ A ALEJANDRO!. ¡Es la única persona a la que puedo amar! - declaró callándolos a todos -.

-¡Mentira! ... - recriminó el de lentes pero no pudo seguir ya que una bala traspasó el vidrió pasando frente a sus ojos -.

Todos voltearon inmediatamente y vieron que había sido el mexicano quien había disparado. A Alfred se le fue el habla. Antonio miró de nuevo los ojos del azteca y se sintió estremecer, después, vio como Alejandro le sonrió y pudo comprender lo que quería decir. Salió del lugar e inmediatamente se acercó al moreno.

- Antonio- pronunció con un tono serio y demandante - Quito temporalmente la pena de exilio hasta que ordene lo contrario - después le entregó un arma -.

- Presidente -.

- Vicepresidente sustituto de clase C -.

Feliciano estaba observando y entonces lo supo, comprendió que durante todo este tiempo Alejandro había querido reunir a todos en aquel lugar, que su plan siempre fue ese, descubrirlos a todos. Pero la razón que el italiano menor formuló en su cabeza era una errónea. Para él, Alejandro quería que todos estuvieran ahí para revelar la verdad de un secreto y hacer de esa manera que sus parejas desconfiaran de ellos y no poder estar juntos de nuevo, también que si Antonio estaba ahí, quería decir que ya le había dicho a Lovino toda la verdad y que sus propósito principal era volver con el ibérico, y finalmente destruir sus vidas porque la mafia le había arrebatado tanto.

Una idea muy probable pero equivocada, Feliciano no se había acercado en lo más mínimo a la verdadera razón.

Fue entonces que al tener a Antonio a su lado el azteca finalmente podía dar la orden a su músico favorito.

**(*+)** Después de que Alejandro diera la orden las notas musicales comenzaron a invadir el lugar , como si salieran lentamente para envolverlos poco a poco, asfixiandolos como si una mano sostuviera fuertemente sus cuellos. Era como una especie de trance apoyado en las dulces y misteriosas notas que tocaba el piano que les parecía contar el tiempo. Una situación misteriosa y pesada, una poca alentadora y peligrosa. Les advertía que escuchar los mataría. De pronto, las primeras notas del violín se escucharon y los disparos comenzaron. Esquivaron las balas que podían, parecían seguir el ritmo de la música , una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el uso de las armas de fuego que podían utilizar.. La coordinación entre Alejandro y Antonio era perfecta, armoniosa, digno de los ex jefes. Una danza macabra; sangrienta.

Cada quien peleando por su cuenta o en equipo. Todo fuera por ganar , por sobrevivir. Sólo uno tenía la oportunidad y sin duda ellos la tomarían. Merecerla o no era solo un concepto, aquí sobrevive el más fuerte y por eso ...

Disparo, golpe , disparo ,patada, gancho, disparo,esquiva, disparo, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, esquivando, saltando de un lugar a otro si era posible, esquiva, esquiva,esquiva,esquiva,esquiva...

Lukas tuvo que saltar desde arriba, sus ojos parecían sonreír, parecía caer en cámara lenta, apuntando directamente a la cabeza con un arma y con la otra al pecho. De pronto , había desaparecido , desconcentrando a su rival, quien asustado volteó a todas partes en su búsqueda y entonces su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido que si fuera posible se hubiera salido del pecho , sudaba en frío y entonces ...

**¡BAM! **había aparecido por detrás de él, disparándole en la cabeza.

Seguían los disparos ,esquiva,salta,esquiva,esquiva,disparo,golpe,ganch o,salta,esquiva,disparo,disparo,esquiva,disparo,sa lta ,esquiva,golpe,dispara,salto,salto,disparo,esquiva ,esquiva, disparo,disparo,salta...

Vash golpeaba, disparaba y seguía golpeando, dejando un desastre total.

La mafia contraria se vio obligada a retirarse y nuevamente la luz se fue. Todos estaban a la expectativa, esperando, analizando la situación, escuchando cada mínimo movimiento,conservando la calma. Mientras, Alfred no podía creer que sus dos hermanos estuvieran ahí junto con el británico, Francis no podía captar que su pequeño niño era tan fuerte y peligroso, Ludwig se negaba a creer todavía que quien fuera su amigo, el chico débil, estuviera con una mirada fría. Por su parte, Gilbert no asimilaba al ver a Roderich vivo, le costaba creerlo. La concentración de todos y el silencio era profundo. Debían hacer algo para sacarlos de donde quiera que estuvieran. Por ello Roderich se encargaba de calentar el lugar, sobre todo los angostos y cerrados. El calor se volvía cada vez más insoportable,tendrían que salir. Los gemelo podían olfatear el miedo del adversario y eso los hacía sonreír .

El primer disparo fue el de Vash, quien vio salir a uno y de ahí todos salieron como ratas. Esto era cada vez más divertido y eso que apenas comenzaban.

Ambos gemelos parecían utilizar la gimnasia para atacar mientras al mismo tiempo utilizaban sus armas, disparo,disparo,sin margen de error.

Yao,en cambio, no necesitaba de ningún arma, su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era excelente y podía con más de uno, dos , tres,cuatro, parecía un remolino, cinco, seis,siete, y la cuenta seguía.

Antonio y Alejandro parecían bailar mientras disparaban, golpeaban y se cubrían las espaldas. Sincronizados.

Tino saltó desde el techo golpeando con el puño cerrado el suelo, craqueando el concreto y haciendo temblar a los demás. Golpes, disparos,gritos,sangre, dolor,disparos, guerra, odio, metal,impacto y el tiro final , fue todo lo que faltó para acabar con ellos; una canción.

Sorprendidos, impactados, anonadados, fríos por la situación, así se encontraban todos los semes, que se creyeron tan fuertes y tacharon de débiles a sus respectivas parejas. Durante unos momentos todos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el final de la música.

- ¿ Fe ...li...ciano?- tartamudeó el alemán al ver a su italiano de aquella manera,tan frío, tan irreconocible para él -.

- ¡Maldito bastardo de mierda! - Lovino quiso golpear a Antonio con todas sus fuerzas pero un movimiento rápido de Alejandro con su arma lo paralizó. Feliciano ,molesto, levantó la suya contra Alejandro pero el resto de los agentes apuntaron a la cabeza del gemelo menor por traición -.

- ¡Baja tu arma! - le ordenó el noritaliano a su jefe pero este parecía ignorar su voz. Gilbert y el resto no sabían que decir o hacer -.

-*suspiro* - Baja el arma agente Feliciano Vargas , es una orden -pero el castaño hizo caso omiso -.

-¡Todos, con las armas abajo! - todos lo hicieron a escepción del italiano -.

-¡¿ Crees que no sé por qué estás aquí?!- el británico se imaginaba la idea retorcida en la mente del italiano - ¡Lo supe desde que Lovino quedó como tu pareja ! - el azteca bajó el arma pero seguía dándole la espalda - ¡Se lo dijiste ¿verdad?! ¡Le dijiste a Lovino que Antonio y tu fueron amantes ! -.

- ¡Feliciano!- exclamó el británico intentando que el castaño no siguiera hablando -.

-¡Y le dijiste que fuiste tu y no Antonio quien preparaba las situaciones para ... ! -.

- ¡CALLESE AGENTE VARGAS, ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó en desesperación el azteca -.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que el gemelo mayor pudo decir, eso era algo que desconocía -.

-¡Las situaciones para que mi hermano se enamorara de Antonio y que lo único que Antonio hacía era aprovechar -.

- ¡Ya basta!- ordenó Arthur -.

- ¡Le dijiste que la verdadera razón por la que Antonio dejó la mafia fue por el exilio que tu y Arthur prepararon!¡Le dijiste que la razón por la que Antonio se fue con mi hermano ...! -.

-¡CÁLLATE FELICIANO!- ordenó Alejandro, esto no lo había tenido previsto -.

-¿qué?- la voz de Lovino casi no se escuchaba, ni siquiera él quería escuchar y eso que no sabía de que se trataba -.

-¡Fue porque Alejandro ...! -.

-¡Feliciano basta! - el británico y el mexicano exclamaron al mismo tiempo pero fueron ignorados -.

-...¡Se había decidido a no estar con Antonio y al saber eso, Antonio tomó de sustituto a mi hermano! -.

-¡¿QUË!? - Lovino sintió que algo le había atravesado el corazón. Alejandro no le había dicho toda la verdad al suritaliano porque le quería evitar ese dolor que él comprendía muy bien;sin embargo, fue Feliciano, el que no quería que su hermano fuera lastimado, el que le clavó la estaca en el corazón - ¿qué? - ahora su voz se escuchaba confundida, vacía -.

-¡Vash, Roderich, Lukas, dispersenlos como lo acordado !- ordenó para intentar resolver el problema en el que el gemelo menor lo había metido. Los agentes nombrados obedecieron la orden -.

En el lugar sólo quedaron Alejandro, Feliciano, Antonio y Lovino. Todo en un ambiente frío, tenso, incluso terrorífico.

- Agente ... - intentó hablar el moreno pero fue interrumpido al instante -.

-¡Espera!, ¿es cierto?. ¡Contesta! - le ordenó Lovino -.

-Lo siento - Feliciano se había quedado helado al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano , quería decir que no le había dicho nada - Intenté mantenerlo en secreto - esta vez se volteó y miró a Feliciano con unos ojos molestos,llenos de rabia - No quería que lo supieras. Pero mereces saber la verdad y por qué estoy aquí, ¿me permitirás contarte?- el nápoles asintió con la cabeza -.

_Un día vi a Antonio platicando con Arthur, se que estuvo mal pero no pude evitar quedarme . ¿Recuerdas la conversación Antonio?_

_Flash back_

_-¿Entonces?-cuestionó el rubio -._

_-No lo sé. El estar aquí a comenzado a fastidiarme -._

_- Puedes dejarlo -._

_-No puedo. Alejandro está a cargo , además, soy el vicepresidente -._

_-Precisamente por eso tienes más ventaja -._

_- No quiero dejarlo solo -._

_- Debiste haberlo pensado antes,¿no te lo había dicho ya?- le reprochó con cierto resentimiento -._

_-Si. Es solo que aveces solo quiero una vida normal. Pero se cual es mi posición -._

_Fin del flash back_

_Amé a Antonio como nadie puede amar a alguien, tenlo por seguro. No quería que él tuviera que estar pasando por eso así que convencí a Arthur de que me ayudara a despedirlo, como él era el vicepresidente necesitaba una razón fuerte, pensamos en el exilio,era lo más ideal. Desaparecimos todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él, pero antes me dediqué a buscar a alguien más que estuviera con Antonio , pensé en Feliciano pero Antonio se enamoró de ti Lovino. Me dediqué a que ambos se enamoraran lo más posible hasta que llegó el día del exilio; Sin embargo, no contaba con que Arthur iba a reclutarte y no lo culpo, eres un muy buen elemento. _

_Después de cinco años más decidí irme. Y pensando en todos ustedes, porque sabrán que alguien que es elegido como Presidente de la mafia no deja de ser presidente nunca,decidí volver , para hacer algo que creí sería lo mejor para todos. Ustedes son agentes, asesinos a sueldo, la sombra de la sociedad, escoria en la vida incógnita, la basura que se atreve a arriesgar todo para salvar a los demás. Pero todos tienen una familia, una manera de vivir , algo que proteger, alguien que los necesita y necesitan mentir para mantener las apariencias , por esa razón comencé a observarlos a cada uno de ustedes, todos convivieron conmigo pero nadie se dio cuenta. De todos ustedes elegí a quien me podría ayudar._

_Flash back_

_Desde hace un tiempo había estado tomando clases de música con Roderich, su talento y su compromiso por la mafia , y su devoción por Gilbert me hizo elegirlo, fue el primero en quien pensé._

_- Muy bien señor Solorio ha progresado de manera muy positiva -._

_- Muchas gracias -._

_- El próximo mes se organizará el recital de los alumnos y me encantaría que estuviera presente, tiene un gran talento para la guitarra y el piano , ¿le interesaría? -._

_- Me siento alagado profesor , pero, ya había escuchado sobre eso , aun que me dicen que nunca está presente en los recitales ,¿por qué? -._

_- Hay prioridades, todos las tenemos -._

_- ¿Se tratará sobre la pareja ? - el austriaco se ruborizó levemente con el comentario del hombre - Ya veo, esa persona debe de ser realmente especial para que usted no asista a la presentación de sus alumnos, es algo que cualquier músico apasionado no se perdería por nada porque es el esfuerzo de mucho tiempo , es como si un pintor realizara la pintura más maravillosa del mundo y no asistiera a su galería. ¿O es que usted no es tan apasionado de su música? -._

_- La amo , es lo más maravilloso que se pudo haber inventado pero es verdad, esa persona es lo más importante en mi vida, y justamente en esas fechas es cuando puedo estar con esa persona sin que reciba una llamada que lo haga salir. Es que, es policía y por su trabajo casi no nos vemos. Pero aun que tenga que sacrificar ver los resultados por estar con él.. -._

_-¿Él? -._

_- ...S..Sí -._

_- Ya veo , el que casi no se vean hace muy fácil pensar que alguno engaña al otro ,¿no le da miedo la infidelidad? -._

_- Él no me sería nunca infiel -._

_- No me refería a él-._

_-Señor, usted mismo lo dijo, es una persona muy especial, es lo que más amo , incluso por encima de la música, ¿por qué le sería infiel? -._

_- La infidelidad no es necesariamente carnal. La mentira, profesor, la mentira mata , es engañosa, llegará un momento en que no sabrá diferenciar la verdad de la mentira - Alejandro , quien había estado hablando con una voz diferente a la suya y disfrazado , dejó de actuar la voz - Roderich, ¿cuánto pasará hasta que no puedas seguir mintiendo ?¿hasta que alguno de los dos se harte por no verse, hasta que ya no sepas que más inventar, qué mas decir? -._

_-Señor... - se había quedado impactado -._

_- Lo amas, ¿verdad?, tu lo dijiste, entonces ¿estarías dispuesto a renunciar a la mentira, a tus talentos, a la mafia para salvar a Gilbert ? -._

_-¿Gilbert está...?- ._

_-Tranquilo , él está bien. Pero yo no dejo de observarlos a ustedes y por ende también observo a la mafia contraria, ellos también te han estado observando y lo han visto a él. ¿Lo amas?, entonces que te parece si te unes a mi y renuncias a tu puesto y a la mafia. Te ofrezco el dolor y la pena del inicio , una vida fuera de las sombras, una vida común y corriente , lejos de la acción, lejos de la muerte -._

_- No puedo, soy ... -._

_-Lo sé. Pero te olvidas de quien soy, quien fui y que soy capaz de ser quien sea. ¿Aceptas? - el austriaco dudaba, era una oferta tentadora - Es por ambos -._

_- Acepto - le da la mano y cierran el trato , no era ser cobarde, era alcanzar la libertad porque no estaba huyendo , tan solo tomaba lo que le pertenecía. Era un robo de lo que te robaron -._

_Fin del flash back_

_ Un plan tan sencillo en fallar y por lo tanto tan esperanzador._

_Después, pensé en Arthur pero me decidí en que él no podía participar en mi plan por lo que al observar a Vash me di cuenta de que amaba a Roderich más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. La hermana de Vash, Lily, también es importante para él, pero, es Roderich quien se robó su corazón y Gilbert quien se robó su ilusión. Un amor no correspondido , un amor inútil pero que le da sentido a su vida. Él no lo sabía pero su hermana estaba enferma, tenía una extraña enfermedad que no se detecta fácilmente porque la persona que la padece no muestra síntomas de alguna anomalía ; sin embargo pude notarla, porque yo la vi progresar en alguien muy de cerca. No hay cura para esa enfermedad, al menos ninguna que alguien conozca._

_Flash back_

_Una noche , en la que Vash recogía a su hermana de la escuela de música en la que Roderich trabajaba me dediqué a seguirlos hasta su casa dejando que el suizo se diera cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que dejó entrar a su hermana y él se quedó a fuera._

_-Sal , se que estás ahí - ordenó el rubio con un tono autoritario pero sin llamar mucho la atención para que Lily no saliera a ver -._

_- ¿puedo salir ?, tengo miedo- habló imitando la voz de una niña escondido entre las sombras -._

_- Sal de ahí, no tengas miedo , no te voy a hacer daño -._

_- Pero puede que tu lo tengas - salió dejándose ver. No llevaba ningún tipo de disfraz -._

_-¿Alejandro? ... Eres tu , pero ... -._

_- También es un gusto verte, pero mi visita no es una muy buena... bueno, depende de como lo veas -._

_-¿De qué hablas? -._

_- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con Roderich? -._

_-No entiendo que importancia tiene eso -._

_- ¿Te duele ?, creo que si. No es muy grato que besen en tus narices a la persona a la que amas - dijo ignorando la queja del rubio - Pero, tu lo amas más ¿cierto?. Esperaste tantos años para que un idiota albino viniera a quitártelo -._

_- El mal nacido - respondió. Alejandro sonrió, ya lo tenía donde quería -._

_- Pero, ¿quien es más importante para ti?, ¿Lily o él? -._

_- ... -._

_- Cualquier buen hermano hubiera respondido que ella , pero él tiene algo tuyo que ella no ¿verdad?, ¿por qué dudaste? si una pareja la puedes remplazar -._

_- No a él -._

_- Pero es tu hermana -._

_-... Ella -._

_- ¿Por qué yo lo dije?-._

_- Porque es la verdad -._

_- Entonces , si te dijera que tienes la oportunidad de salvar a uno , sólo a uno, ¿a quien salvas? -._

_- ¿De qué hablas? -._

_- Responde -._

_- A Lily -._

_- Muy bien Vash - respondió con una sonrisa - Porque necesitará de tu ayuda -._

_Comencé a explicarle lo que Lily estaba padeciendo, ella estaba muriendo y nadie se daba cuenta , y no es de asombrarse porque, de igual manera, nadie se podía dar cuenta. Se puso pálido , mal. ¿Hice mal?._

_- Puedo ayudarla Vash, pero necesito tu ayuda a cambio -._

_- Lo que quieras -._

_- Renuncia a la mafia -._

_- De acuerdo -._

_- Pero, aún no termino. No es tan fácil, para poder renunciar necesitas que el Presidente te lo conceda o si no te chingaste. Te lo digo así porque tu y yo ya nos conocemos. A Arthur no se le va a dar la maldita gana de despedirte, de liberarte, lo conozco pero tienes una salida -._

_- ¿Cuál? -._

_- Mata a Roderich - la declaración de su ex jefe le herizó la piel, lo dejó helado. Ella era su ilusión pero Él era su corazón -._

_- ¿qué? -._

_- Tranquilo,te lo explicaré -._

_Fin del flash back_

_Sonaré como un maldito, desalmado, utilizarlos de esa manera , pero reflexionalo Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio ¿haz reflexionado ¿ya lo entendiste?. Después tuve en mi mente a Lukas, pero entendí , durante el tiempo en que lo vigilé, que él lo dejaría todo para proteger a su familia, a todos. Por lo que no me apresuré, tan sólo esperé a que Arthur lo mandara a buscarme para decirselo todo y aceptó fácilmente, porque antes que nada están las personas que ama, antes que su propia vida y felicidad así que me di el tiempo para decirle que su felicidad también era importante. Mirando a los demás , me di cuenta de que muchos se negarían , como ustedes, sobre todo tu Feliciano, porque aun que odias la mafia, odias matar, no puedes dejarlo, es parte de ti, es parte de tu formación , de tu forma de ser, incluso es una necesidad, porque fueron muy crueles contigo, con tus hermanos, por esa razón decidiste que tu llevarías la carga familiar. Protegiste a tus hermanos, los llevaste lejos ,pero, ¿núnca te preguntaste por qué pareció tan fácil desaparecer?. Siempre estuviste en la mira Feliciano, siempre estuviste en la lista de espera para ser reclutado, siempre fuiste un gran talento y Lyssander parecía tan buen prospecto también, pero no se le tomó en cuenta por tu historia. Estuviste siempre ligado a esta mafia, el Presidente que se encontraba antes de mi te tuvo bajo su amparo sin que lo supieras, pero de alguna manera siempre sentiste que le debías algo a esta mafia ¿o me equivoco?._

_Flash back_

_- ¡Fratello, basta , basta!- imploraba el gemelo menor -._

_- ¡No!, no dejaré que estés aquí, no permitiré que tengas que pasar por lo mismo -._

_- Lovi, no puedo evitarlo -._

_- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo ! -._

_- Lovi, quiero estar contigo. No lo olvides, fue por mi , fue por mi -._

_- ¡Fel ...!_

_-Fue por mi - el menor acarició la mejilla de su hermano y después lo abrazó - Fue por mi -._

_- Es por eso - al nápoles se le comenzaban a salir las lágrimas - Debió ser por mi , no debí dejar que me manipularan, los arrastré a los dos, son mi responsabilidad -._

_- Lovi - acariciaba sus cabellos con cuidado y dulzura -._

_- Ti amo Feli , no dejaré que te lastimen de ninguna manera -._

_- Ti amo Lovi, pero no es necesario, ésta forma de vida la llevo en la sangre pero tu , tu no , tu aun tienes oportunidad de salvarte y llevarte a Lyssander -._

_Fin del flash back_

- ¿Lo comprendes Feliciano?, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero Lovino ? ¿lo supieste Antonio?- cuestionó el azteca -.

Todos se habían quedado callados ,pensando , no se necesitaba se un genio para saber que era lo que Alejandro siempre quizo, lo que Alejandro siempre cargó y lo que Alejandro quería hacer para salvarlos a ellos, sobre todo a Lovino, porque nunca lo odió , porque siempre estuvo al pendiente con él, porque para el azteca el nápoles era una parte importante de su vida, porque nunca dejó de amar al peninsular.

- No puedo - susurró el italiano a punto de llorar -.

- Fratello - Lovino miró a su hermano , pero sabía que no podía hacer nada -.

- Lo siento Alejandro, fui yo quien te juzgó mal. Tenía miedo de que lastimaras a Lovino pero al final fue por mi que salió lastimado , porque siempre es por mi -.

Seguían en silencio, respetando al tiempo , a sus palabras, su dolor y su pena.

- Perdoname , pero no puedo- prosiguió el italiano - Nací en esto y moriré en esto - las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas -.

- ¿Qué hay de Ludwig?-.

- Es por eso que lloro -.

- Realmente te robaron la vida, pero , es él quien te devolvió la ilusión, el brillo a tus ojos . Entonces ¿por qué?-.

- Porque me odiará, porque lo amo, lo amo más que a nadie, pero no puedo, no cuando se que no estará más conmigo ... por eso ... déjame morir contigo Alejandro - el azteca no decía nada pero "morir", era una buena opción, sabía que el italiano no hablaba de forma literal, pero él llevaba muerto desde hace mucho , no podían hacerlo juntos, ya no -.

-¿Estás seguro? -.

- Lo estoy -.

- Yo no juzgaría tan rápido. ¿Sentiste que su amor fue tan vano?-.

- No-.

- Entonces piensalo. Agente Feliciano Vargas , aun soy el Presidente de esta mafia , así que le ordeno que se retire a su oficina, ahí está una solicitud de renuncia voluntaria, llene la solicitud si así lo desea y yo concederé la petición aun que Arthur se retuerza -.

Feliciano se fue del lugar dejando a los demás con el mexicano . En Lovino seguía habiendo odio porque nunca fue Antonio quien lo enamoraba, sino Alejandro, porque solo fue el sustituto, pero aun así seguí amando al español. La ira se había aplacado gracias a Alejandro , le hizo ver que era lo que quería, lo que debía hacer y porque .

- Vicepresidente , Agente Vargas, espérenme en la que alguna vez fue mi ofician - ambos europeos salieron del lugar. Antonio decidió que debía dejar de mentir y eso iba a hacer, Lovino merecía saberlo todo -.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que todos se habían ido Alejandro suspiro con pesadez y decidió terminar lo que comenzó.

- ¡Agente Edelstein es su turno de hacer presencia ! - .

La puerta principar se abrió, la vista de la otra habitación era muy distinta a la que tenía donde se encontraba.

- Señor -.

- ¿Aun quieres seguir con esto?-.

- Sí señor -.

- Agente Eldestein Roderich, recluta austriaco , vicepresidente en la actualidad , destituido por mi . Elemento importante para la mafia. Te recluté para cumplir una misión difícil, las circunstancias no fueron sencillas pero ha concluido su misión de manera exitosa. El trato fue ayudarme y a cambio yo le daba una vida simple llena de dolor y todo lo que una vida normal conlleva , ¿La tomas? -.

- Sí, señor -.

- En su oficina está la solicitud para la renuncia voluntaria y un documento en el que se le explica por qué la destitución de su cargo , sólo tiene que firmar . Puede retirarse -.

- ¡Sí señor! -.

- ¡Agente Wang Yao es su turno de hacer presencia! - ordenó una vez que se aseguró que el austriaco estaba lejos -.

- Señor -.

- Agente Yao, recluta chino, elemento excelente . Reclutado bajo la tutela del Presidente Kirkland. Será despedido por mi así que está obligado a dejar la mafia lo antes posible, su historial será borrado, no habrá nada que diga que alguna vez existió en esta mafia y ninguno que diga que existió en la sociedad, en ninguna base de datos del mundo se encontrarán rastros de usted y si es su deseo, puedo hacer lo mismo con sus hermanos -.

- ¡Pero señor, yo no quiero ser despedido ! ¿¡por qué !? - reclamó el asiatico bastante sorprendido , dolido por la decisión del mexicano -.

- ¿Deseas perder lo único que te queda por seguir aquí? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Perdiste la libertad, aprendiste a mentir , supiste fingir y mantener la carga pero no supiste mantener la familia. ¿Perderás a Ivan ? -.

- ¿Perder ... a Ivan aru~? -.

- En su oficina encontrará una solicitud de renuncia voluntaria y una orden de exilio firmada por mi por si es que te niegas a la renuncia voluntaria , eliges -.

- Pero señor aru~ -.

- Puedes pensarlo mejor en tu ofician. Puedes retirarte -.

- Sí señor -.

Alejandro continuó haciendo lo mismo con los demás hasta llegar a Arthur.

- No necesitas llamarme -.

- Ya lo sabes -.

- Siempre tan impetuoso, tan cabeza dura, siempre pensando en los demás. ¿Qué te pasó Alejandro? ¿Tanto te cambió el que Antonio te dejara? -.

- Sólo me volvió más maduro -.

- Madurez ¿por qué tu hermano no es así? -.

- Pero amas la idiotez de Alfred, sus caprichos. Mi hermano es un buen hombre su único defecto es pecar de inocente -.

- Fue amarme a mi -.

- No seas duro contigo mismo, se que Alfred estará molesto, indignado pero en el fondo sigue teniendo el alma de niño así que estará emocionado al mismo tiempo , ahora conoce a su super héroe -.

- Tal vez -.

- Si está molesto , será conmigo, porque pasaron muchos años sin que supiera de mi -.

- Y con Matthew -.

- No Arthur, desde niños le debemos mucho a Matthew y si en algo nos parecemos Alfred y yo , es en que jamás podríamos enojarnos con él, debilidad de hermanos -.

- Realmente lo hiciste-.  
-Si , lo hice. Creo que es tiempo de que por fin termine con esto-.

-Los juntaste a todos, ¿no te parece algo cruel?-.

- Tenía que hacerlo o jamás hablarían -.

- Cierto, pero ahora sólo quedas tu -.

-Si -.

- Dime una cosa -.

-¿Qué?-.

- ¿Cómo lograste engañarnos a todos con la muerte de Roderich? nos hiciste recoger su cuerpo - el azteca sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo -.

- Le pedí a Vash que matara a Roderich , lo necesitaba muerto para poder usarlo. Pero sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerlo y sinceramente no era lo que yo quería así que simplemente duplique sus huellas dáctilares y Vash hizo lo demás -.

- Pero cuando Elizabetha estaba revisando su cuerpo dijo que había anomalías -.

- Bueno, no soy perfecto -.

- ¿Y entonces? -.

- Sabes lo que te voy a decir así que sólo sigue el protocolo -.

- Sí señor presidente- Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de salir se detuvo - Oye, ya extrañaba verte -.

- Lo mismo digo -.

- Pero -.

-¿Qué? -.

- Nunca supe si seguías siendo mi hijo -.

-Jajaja, esto le va a sonar raro a mis hermanos pero si, todavía no envían los documentos para dejar por cancelada la adopción -.

- Entonces, como tu padre te ordeno que cuando termines con todo esto, vayas a mi casa con nosotros -.

- Así que Alfred estará presente -.

- Se que estará -.

- De acuerdo papá -.

Finalmente el británico se retiró, ahora le quedaba la parte más difícil de todas. Hablar con Lovino y Antonio.

Se dirigió a la oficina que alguna vez fue suya, la charla con el anglosajón lo hizo sentir algo culpable. Tal vez sea cierto y fue cruel juntar a las respectivas parejas en la misma habitación pero creyó que si no lo hacía entonces muchos dejarían cosas sin resolver, ¿realmente hizo mal?, depende de como lo mires.

Llegó a la oficina y la abrió. Lovino estaba sentado en la silla y Antonio estaba parado en una esquina.

- Señores ...-.

- No tienes que decir nada - interrumpió Lovino -.

-Pero ...-.

-No somos idiotas ,sabemos como matar, entonces sabemos como conseguir que la señal que les llegaba a las otra oficinas llegara a esta -.

- Ustedes ... -.

- Lo escuchamos todo ¿por qué no querías que escucháramos?- preguntó el romano -.

- Porque quería que ésta conversación fuera diferente, es más intima -.

-Sí, pero, creo que nos adelantamos a tu plática-.

- Le dije todo , incluso lo que omitiste decir y lo que nunca supiste - habló el peninsular -.

- Pero...-.

- Lo sé, y no tienes porque disculparte. No te odio Alejandro, no podría , ya no -.

- ¿Y Antonio? -.

- El bastardo sabrá que hacer- se levanta y se va del lugar -.

- Pero ... -.

- Dejó firmada la solicitud, sabes, nunca dijiste que ya estaba firmada por ti . ¿No crees que es demasiado documento ? no recuerdo que despedir a alguien fuera así -.

- Las cosas cambian, pero el exilio sigue siendo igual -.

- Puede ser - Antonio se acercó al azteca tomandolo de la cintura; sin embargo el mexicano volteó su cabeza para evitar verlo - Pajarito -.

- No me llames así -.

- Pajarito , perdoname -.

- Basta -.

- Pajarito , lo siento -.

- He dicho que basta -.

- Pajarito ... -.

-¡Cállate! - después se safó de sus brazos y le dio una cachetada -.

- Te amo -.

- No voy a permitir que dejes a Lovino como me dejaste a mi -.

- Yo no lo dejé, él terminó conmigo -.

- Entonces, creo que ya es suficiente, si ustedes hablaron entonces ya no habrá quedado nada de que hablar -.

- Pajarito , él terminó conmigo porque me amaba y porque comprendió que yo no podría corresponderle nunca como se merece -.

- Ya basta Antonio -.

- Por favor -.

- ¡Chingada madre Antonio!¡Calla tu puta boca de una buena vez ! - no es que no le favoreciera aquello, es que le daba miedo caer de nuevo para después morir otra vez , no era justo y por mucho que amara al español no lo iba a permitir -.

- Te amo pajarito, Te amo, Te amé y te seguiré amando hasta la muerte -.

- Será mejor que dejes esto ya, no quiero escuchar pendejadas de ti y mucho menos ahora. Puedo ser agresivo también , ya no soy un niño -.

- Lo sé, lo noté . Creciste mucho - el azteca se ruborizó pero no iba a ceder -.

- La misión acabó , puedes irte, no querrás meterte en problemas, ahora vuelves a estar en exilio -.

- Lo sé- el español se volvió a acercar abrazandolo, rodeandolo con sus brazos , sintiendo su cintura, su piel, su respiración , su calor. - Pero ¿crees que no se que fue lo que acabas de hacer ? No pajarito, ya no eres el Presidente y despediste las unicas dos figuras de autoridad que quedaban , ya nadie puede tomar ninguno de los dos puestos , has despedido a todos, no sólo a los agentes que eran más destacados, los despediste a todos. ¿Quien me va a castigar ahora? ya no hay mafia a la que pertenecer -.

- Antonio -.

- Dejame estar contigo. Prometo que esta vez será diferente . Dejame hacerlo -.

-No. ... -.

El peninsular interrumpió al moreno con un beso vehemente para que después de que Alejandro se acostumbrar y se sintiera cómo con él , comenzar a besarlo como antes, suave y paciencia , casta y dulcemente.

* * *

- ¡Corran, alejense de mi camino !- gritaba dando ordenes el azteca , quien corría vestido de médico abriendo paso para que la camilla con la paciente pasara -.

- ¡Doctor, estará bien ! - imploraba por saber el suizo -.

- Estará bien- pararon al llegar a la entrada del quirófano - Tendrás que esperar aquí -.

- Confío en ti-.

- No te voy a defraudar -.

El tiempo pareció ser eterno , el aire se tornó pesado , el ambiente tenso , pero debía esperar. Vash no hacía mas que dar vueltas en su lugar, una y otra vez.

- Tranquilo Vash , estará bien, confía en él - le suplicó Roderich manteniendose firme -.

- Pero ... -.

- Estará bien - intervino Gilbert - Ahora siéntate -.

Le costó creerlo, le dolió saberlo , pero lo amaba y no lo iba a dejar, jamás. Se lo prometió.

_Flash back_

_Todos estaba siendo vigilados por Lukas mientras escuchaban la conversación que Alejandro tenía con Feliciano._

_- Su vida no fue sencilla -._

_- ¿Por qué? - alcanzó decir el alemán -._

_- Te lo dije, no fue fácil. ¿Te atreverías a juzgar a alguien a quien actúa así por amor? ¿nunca te haz visto obligado a mentirle por amor? -._

_- Es diferente -._

_- No deja de ser una mentira -._

_Después fue el turno de Roderich, Gilbert no dejaba de estar impactado, más que enojado , estaba feliz por saber que él vivía._

_- Sorprendente ¿cierto ?- habló el nórdico -._

_-¿Cómo es posible? yo vi un cuerpo , era él -._

_- No , creíste que era él , pero ¿lo era? -._

_- Cuando ... - habló el alemán, dudoso- Antes de que me llamaras yo había ido a buscar a Feliciano y fue entonces que me llamaron para decirme que las huellas dáctilares del cuerpo de Roderich habían desaparecido , ya no las tenía -._

_- Lo planeó - habló Lukas - Alejandro quería que por cuenta propia les dijeramos todo pero se dio cuenta de que sería imposible así que utilizó a Edelstein para eso. Sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir mintiendo así que dejó que se encargara de todo. Él creyó que Alejandro no lo sabía pero se equivocó -._

_- Lo hizo ... - susurró el prusiano -._

_- Por amor -._

_Fin del flash back_

_Hay cosas que son imposible juzgarse;_ pensó Gilbert mientras miraba al austriaco.

Después de pasadas las horas el médico salió a verlos, Vash fue el primero en pararse .

- ¿Cómo está ella? -.

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos -.

- Doctor ...- se imaginaba lo peor -.

- Fue una operación muy riesgoza -.

- Doctor ... -.

- Debido al tiempo que pasó para que recibiera la operación se hizo mucho más riesgoso de lo que era -.

- Doctor ... -.

- Por eso , me siento responsable de decirles a todos que busquen la manera de agradecer al personal porque fueron muy exactos, y salvaron la vida de Lily -.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo , el rubio casi lloraba de la alegría .

-Pueden ir a verla ,sólo tengan cuidado , está delicada pero estable -.

- Gracias -.

Todos se retiraron.

- ¿Alejandro al rescate ? - se escuchó una voz , no volteó pes sabía de quien era - ¿Vamos a hacerlo ? -.

- Sí-.

* * *

Los años pasaron , y era verdad, desde aquel momento ya no había mafia a la que pertenecer. Eso era lo que Alejandro siempre quiso . Se desiso de las mentiras , de las máscaras, de la sangre, de todo aquello que mata lentamente, más peligroso que cualquier enfermedad, más agonizante que el infierno.

¿Qué fue de los demás?.

Ludwig perdonó al italiano , entendió , le costó , pero lo hizo , no podía juzgarlo por actuar así puesto que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Gilbert , bueno, a él no le costó olvidar.

El ruso y el Danés se habían enterado de todo mucho antes de lo que sus parejas supieran. Alejandro no dejaba escapar nada .

Lovino , bueno, conoció a alguien más, alguien que si lo valoraba.

Vash recibió lo prometido.

Alfred decidió separarse del inglés pero después de un tiempo volvieron ya que el norteamericano no podía estar sin él. Lo mismo en el caso el británico.

Francis y Matthew siguieron una vida por separado pero semanas atrás lo volvieron a intentar, esta vez sin mentiras, desde cero.

Cosas que no se puedes juzgar, ¿por qué intentarlo?.

* * *

**Bien, este fue le final de ¡uke mafia!. Ahí disculpenme que no lo hubiera subido antes pero no tenía tiempo y después, pa colmo, se llevaron mi compu porque se había descompuesto , luego me digeron que ya no servía , que no se le pudo hacer nada y que mejor comprara otra TT^TT , aun que luego llegaron con ella ya que resulta que se habían equivocado . Y bien? **

**Sólo un favor , no importa cuanto tiempo pase , por favor si lees esta historia en el futuro sigue dejando el review **

**Ahora me despido , esto fue inolvidable . Ciao~ los amo a todos**


End file.
